


Сонатина соль минор

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post series 3, violin lessons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: Джон возвращается на Бейкер-стрит, но Шерлок не понимает, почему между ними, даже несмотря на уроки игры на скрипке, которые он проводит по просьбе Джона, возникает странная напряжённость.





	Сонатина соль минор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonatina in G Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900330) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



То, что Джон вернулся домой, нельзя было назвать иначе, чем чудом.

Шерлоку был отлично известен этот факт, поэтому ему приходилось быть осмотрительным как никогда в жизни. Прошло всего несколько недель — три недели, как подсчитал Шерлок. Наступило четырнадцатое февраля. (День Святого Валентина — хотя Шерлок никогда раньше не придавал особого значения этому насквозь коммерческому и искусственно созданному празднику.) Джон вернулся домой двадцать четвёртого января, и его лицо было омрачено гневом. 

— Я не желаю об этом говорить, — отрезал он, с грохотом поставив свои чемоданы в прихожей. — Мне просто нужно было уйти, Шерлок. Можно мне пока что остаться здесь? Или...

Шерлок нахмурился, не понимая, почему вообще нужны какие-то условия. 

— Оставайся, — сказал он. — Просто оставайся, Джон. 

Джон откашлялся и кивнул, а когда Шерлок протянул руку к чемодану потяжелее, позволил ему взять его, а сам последовал за ним с другим.

— Тебе не слишком тяжело? — спросил Джон на лестничной площадке. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты перегружал своё сердце.

— Всё нормально, — коротко ответил Шерлок, что было по большему счёту правдой. 

Прошло уже восемь месяцев, но он всё ещё чувствовал призрачное эхо пули Мэри в своей груди. 

Первые несколько дней он старался избегать этой темы, чтобы дать Джону возможность вновь обосноваться в квартире. Тот и так провёл большую часть лета и всю осень, перевозя Шерлока до больницы и обратно на проверку печени и сердца, но тогда Шерлок знал, что всё это временно. Он был достаточно умён, чтобы понять: Джон расстроен именно потому, что всё это было для него очень важным. Брак. Мэри. Если бы это не волновало его, он бы не был сейчас так рассержен. И, как и предполагал Шерлок, Джон в конце концов примирился со случившимся, нашёл способ принять его и вернуться к Мэри. Или так казалось Шерлоку. Первые пять-шесть дней после отмены его миссии в Сербии Шерлок не слышал почти никаких новостей от Джона. Потом началось расследование, и они сконцентрировались на нём, и даже если Джон казался немного отстранённым, Шерлок не придавал этому большого значения. Скоро должен был родиться ребёнок. Шерлок знал это. Осенью ему стало известно, что Джон неоднозначно относится к этому событию, но он подумал, что всё пройдёт после появления ребёнка на свет.

Только спустя неделю после возвращения Джон рассказал Шерлоку о ребёнке. О его настоящем отце. По его словам Мэри наконец-то во всём призналась. Сказала, что это была ошибка, которая больше не повторится. Что она завидовала Джону, когда он проводил время на расследованиях, что ей было одиноко. 

— Но ведь она сама тебя поощряла… — недоуменно начал Шерлок. Джон отрывисто прервал его:

— Я знаю. Я всё это знаю, Шерлок. Она просто искала оправдание. 

Джон залпом выпил остатки виски, и Шерлок снова наполнил его стакан. 

— С меня хватит, Шерлок. Просто это... в довесок ко всему остальному. Неужели она ожидала, что я прощу её, и это после всего, что было? После всего, что она сделала? Всего этого обмана. Всего, что было у неё в прошлом. Этой отредактированной информации на флешке. 

Шерлок медленно кивнул. Он очень хорошо всё понимал. В сентябре они вместе читали информацию на карте памяти. Обсуждали, что должны будут делать дальше.

Шерлок чувствовал, что Джону нужно выпустить пар, и решил оставить всё как есть, не развивать тему дальше. Они осторожно возвращались к своему обычному образу жизни, но теперь всё опять было по-другому. Не так, как в первое время, до Бартса. И не так, как осенью — приятно, но явно кратковременно. Сейчас они были на неизведанной территории. Шерлоку не было известно, как долго Джон был намерен остаться. Он хотел бы, чтобы это длилось бесконечно. Но прекрасно знал, что это неисполнимая надежда. Джон встретит кого-нибудь и уйдёт. Снова.

Сегодня Джон выглядел тревожным и беспокойным, и Шерлок гадал, не связано ли это с праздником. Недавно развалившийся брак казался ему вполне вероятной для этого причиной, но он не знал, что с этим делать. В прошлом любые предложенные Шерлоком совместные занятия или походы в ресторан служили достаточно хорошим утешением после трудного дня в клинике, визита рассерженной сестры и прочих неприятностей. Но сейчас даже Шерлоку было ясно, что в такой день любое из этих мероприятий будет нести совсем другой смысл и совсем иначе восприниматься со стороны. Может, тогда стоит заказать что-нибудь на дом? Нет, слишком стандартно, едва ли это поднимет Джону настроение. Тогда что-нибудь приготовить? Шерлок взвесил эту идею и решил, что она достойна внимания. Он вспоминал вкусы Джона и раздумывал, какое же блюдо станет самым подходящим — поднимет ему настроение и не будет ассоциироваться с Днём святого Валентина. И в то же время будет не слишком обыденным для того, чтобы послужить источником утешения. Возможно, стейк. Шерлок прочитал три статьи о приготовлении стейков, узнал, какую вырезку следует покупать, а потом закрыл ноутбук и посмотрел на часы. Четыре с небольшим. Джон сидел за столом со своим ноутбуком. Пролистывал страницы, а не печатал. Шерлок повернулся в кресле.

— Занят сегодня вечером? — спросил он, стараясь говорить непринуждённо.

Фырканье Джона говорило само за себя, но всё же он не ограничился только им и всё-таки ответил.

— Нет, — язвительно сказал он. — А ты?

В последнем слове слышалось лёгкое превосходство, что немного задевало, но Шерлок уже научился не реагировать на такие вещи.

— Нет.

Шерлок положил ноутбук на стол и встал.

— В таком случае я подумал, что могу приготовить что-нибудь, если ты не против. Мне нужно кое-что купить.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон без какой-либо радости или раздражения.

Шерлок решил, что этот ответ вполне приемлем.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — вежливо спросил он, удивляясь, какими осторожными они стали друг с другом. 

Секунду спустя он понял, что не замечал этого раньше. Это его беспокоило.

— Нет, ничего не нужно, спасибо, — сказал Джон, не поднимая взгляда.

Шерлок принял его ответ и ушел, не вступая в дальнейший разговор. Спустя сорок пять минут он вернулся и начал приготовления на кухне. Стейки натёр солью, картофель вымыл, почистил и порезал. Орехи для салата пожарил, грибы начисто протёр влажной материей, ножки отрезал, чеснок почистил и порезал.

Ближе к шести Шерлок спросил:

— Ты хочешь есть?

Он нашел в буфете бутылку «Каберне Совиньон», поставил её на стол и открыл, чтобы дать вину подышать.

— Не откажусь. Что ты там готовишь?

— Стейк, — ответил ему Шерлок и достал сковороду, следуя прочитанным инструкциям.

— Помочь тебе чем-нибудь? — предложил Джон, заходя на кухню.

Шерлок покачал головой:

— Я думаю, что справлюсь. Но ты можешь накрыть на стол, если хочешь.

— Конечно, — сказал Джон и приступил к расчистке стола.

Пока картофель кипел, Шерлок жарил грибы. Затем он нарезал римский салат и смешал его с рукколой и шпинатом. Настал черёд стейков: они шипели на сковороде рядом с грибами, пока Шерлок ломтиками резал инжир и крошил на зелень голубой сыр. Всё это было посыпано сверху истолчённым пеканом. Шерлок перевернул стейки и сделал приправу из бальзамического уксуса и кленового сиропа, а затем перешел к салату, пока стейки остывали. 

— Ты мог бы стать шеф-поваром, — сказал Джон, прерывая дружеское молчание.

Шерлок взял салат и отнес его к столу.

— Едва ли. Всё это очень просто.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты раньше готовил стейки, — заметил Джон, нервно вертя в руке бокал для вина. 

— Я посмотрел, как это делать, в Google.

Шерлок вернулся к кастрюле с дымящимся картофелем и слил из неё воду, затем добавил поджаренный чеснок и быстро сделал пюре. Большой кусок масла, немного молока, и всё готово. Шерлок подал к столу стейки, сел напротив Джона и кивнул на бутылку вина, которую Джон поставил на середину стола. 

— Можешь разлить, если хочешь.

— Как раз собирался, — Джон на короткое время встретился с Шерлоком взглядом и улыбнулся, а потом наполнил оба бокала. — Выглядит фантастически. Зря ты не разрешил мне помочь.

Шерлок улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— В следующий раз, — сказал он, поднимая бокал, и Джон с ним чокнулся.

Никто из них не предложил произнести тост или что-то подобное. Вместо этого они молча выпили, а затем принялись за восхитительную еду. Сок из стейков и масло, в котором они были приготовлены, впитывались в пюре. Джон и Шерлок ели, и всё то же дружеское молчание заполняло паузы в их разговоре, и его совсем нельзя было назвать неприятным. Однако Шерлок начал раздумывать, не скрывает ли что-то от него Джон. Не связано ли это с сегодняшней датой? Или, может, Джона беспокоит что-то другое? Он и правда выглядел поглощённым своими мыслями. Когда они оба закончили есть и отодвинули тарелки, Шерлок решил это выяснить. Он разлил остатки вина по бокалам и убрал бутылку вниз. 

— Так что, — начал он и понял, что на самом деле не уверен, хочется ли ему говорить остальное.

Джон приподнял брови и взял в руку бокал.

— Что? — повторил он.

Шерлок открыл рот, посмотрел на стол между ними и решил, что уже слишком поздно не заканчивать вопрос.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что, должно быть, это очень странно — снова быть здесь, а не в вашей квартире. И проводить сегодняшний день без Мэри.

Джон слегка нахмурился, но от темы не ушел.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Это не странно. Если ты думаешь, что я расстроен или ещё что, то перестань. Я рад, что всё закончилось.

Шерлок обдумал его слова, сжав губы.

— Рад? — прямо спросил он, не пытаясь смягчить вопрос.

Джон несколько мгновений собирался с мыслями, а потом кивнул.

— Да. Определённо.

Он медлил, подыскивая слова, а затем сказал:

— Знаешь, дело было не только в её связи с криминалом. Конечно, в нём тоже, но... ещё мы просто не подходили друг другу. Я думал, что всё это из-за ощущения уюта. Но я заблуждался. Мне казалось, что мы выглядим как пара, проведшая много лет вместе, но это было только потому, что между нами не было искры. Я принимал это за привычный комфорт длительных отношений, но правда была в том, что в наших отношениях не было ничего захватывающего. Они никогда... не знаю, не были наполнены радостью. Исступлённой, ослепительной радостью. В лучшем случае я был просто доволен.

— А что, все отношения должны быть захватывающими? — слегка нахмурился Шерлок.

— О да, — ответ Джона прозвучал очень уверенно. — По крайней мере, в самом начале. Твоё сердце должно биться быстрее, когда ты идёшь на встречу с ней. Ты должен думать о ней всё время, считать минуты до того, как снова её увидишь. С Мэри у меня никогда такого не было. Иногда я вспоминал о ней днём и думал: «Ах да, обед с Мэри. Ладно. Очень мило. Я люблю итальянскую кухню». И ничего более. Наверно, я убедил себя, что большего мне и не нужно. Что после всего, что я пережил, я и не мог надеяться на лучшее.

Он сделал большой глоток вина. Шерлок посмотрел на него поверх собственного бокала и молча проглотил возникшую неловкость, вызванную словами Джона о том, через что ему пришлось пройти из-за его исчезновения. 

— А потом, мне кажется, повлияло и всё остальное. 

Лицо Джона снова помрачнело.

— Да. Точно. Настоящий подарок мне достался, да?

Шерлок помедлил, а потом произнёс:

— Ты не мог этого знать.

— Разумеется, — сказал Джон. Его глаза вспыхнули гневом, на лице не было и тени улыбки. — А вот ты мог.

Злость Джона неприятно удивила Шерлока, застала его врасплох.

— Джон… — осторожно начал он, но тот его перебил:

— Ты мог бы это заметить. Должен был. Но вместо этого ты был занят тем, что пытался с ней подружиться, — сказал он и сжал губы. — Единственное, что я не понимаю, Шерлок, зачем тебе это было нужно. Ты никогда не вёл себя так в прошлом с другими моими девушками. Ты словно хотел отпугнуть их. Но Мэри ты принял. И это мне непонятно. А потом убеждал меня вернуться к ней в тот вечер, когда я узнал, что она в тебя стреляла. Что это значит, Шерлок?

Он гневно посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот почувствовал, как его пульс участился.

— Я пытался спасти твою жизнь таким способом, — сказал он, слишком поражённый, чтобы сдерживаться, отчего его ответ получился чересчур откровенным. 

Джон посмотрел на него с открытым ртом.

— Что?

— Я пытался спасти твою жизнь, — упрямо повторил Шерлок. — Я не знал, будет ли Мэри представлять для тебя опасность, если ты её бросишь. Вспомни, что я был ранен. Возможно, это повлияло на моё суждение, но я до сих пор уверен, что Мэри была бы опасна для тебя, если бы ты расстался с ней в тот вечер. Я был не в состоянии помочь или защитить тебя. Я сделал всё, что мог. А что касается того, почему я принял её, то мне тогда казалось, что это было частью сделки. Учитывая... состояние нашей дружбы после моего возвращения в Лондон, мне не хотелось чересчур сильно раскачивать лодку. Я был благодарен, что ты решил простить меня.

Он ненадолго замолчал.

— И до сих пор благодарен. А тогда ты только обручился с ней. Если бы я сказал, что твоя невеста — не та, кем кажется, что она лгунья, что у неё есть от тебя тайны, то как бы ты отреагировал? Скажи мне честно, Джон. Скажи, что на моём месте ты бы не стал смотреть на это сквозь пальцы.

Шерлок буравил Джона пристальным взглядом. Тот несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а потом огонь погас сам собой, и Джон отвел взгляд.

— Да, ты прав, — мрачно признал он. 

— Но ты не просто «принял её», — продолжил он упорствовать, но уже с некоторой неохотой. — Мне казалось, что ты зашёл намного дальше необходимого.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Я делал это ради нашей дружбы, Джон. Ничего более. Ты что решил, что я… не знаю, перешёл черту? Или... я не вполне понимаю.

Джон вздохнул и взболтнул вино в своём бокале.

— Это звучит глупо, — признал он, и его плечи заметно напряглись, — но... просто... ты, бывало, разговаривал по телефону с ней, а не со мной, или...

— Да, потому что она звонила мне, — ответил Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от лица Джона. — Я никогда не звонил первым.

— Вы разговаривали обо мне, даже иногда объединялись против меня по разным мелочам. А потом она сказала, что ты собираешься учить её играть на скрипке! Я прожил с тобой два года, и ты никогда не предлагал мне этого. Я что, был до такой степени безнадёжен в твоих глазах? Или просто с Мэри ты стал ближе, чем со мной?

Джон повернул голову и встретился взглядом с сидящим напротив Шерлоком. Шерлок с ужасом заметил обиду в его глазах, и, наконец, понял, в чём её причина.

— Нет, — с нажимом ответил он. — Вовсе нет, Джон! Если честно, всё это было только для того, чтобы сгладить дальнейший путь. Я не хотел, чтобы твоя жена была настроена против наших с тобой встреч. А что касается уроков, то это она попросила меня, Джон. Я ничего ей не предлагал! И, в любом случае, мы так и не начали заниматься. Это не имеет никакого отношения к каким-либо «предпочтениям». Сама идея о том, что я мог бы быть ближе к Мэри, чем к тебе, моему лучшему другу, абсурдна!

— Почему это она абсурдна? — спросил Джон, и к его щекам прилила кровь.

Раздражение Шерлока взяло над ним верх.

— Потому что я ненавидел Мэри! — огрызнулся он.

Джон пристально посмотрел на Шерлока, и выражение его лица изменилось.

— Правда?

— Да, с того момента, как я её встретил, — ответил Шерлок с нотками ярости. — Я ненавидел всё, что с ней связано, начиная с её политических взглядов до татуировки на пояснице. Я ненавидел её место в твоей жизни. Ненавидел её существование в принципе, и это было ещё до того, как она выстрелила мне в сердце. Пока я был в больнице, она ясно дала понять, что хотела убить меня, и она убила бы меня на Лейнстер-сквер. Мне не нравилось, что ты вернулся к ней. Я ненавидел её мелкие остроты. Но больше всего я ненавидел притворяться её другом!

Джон опустил плечи и выдохнул.

— Шерлок... 

— И я не хотел, чтобы она прикасалась к моей скрипке! — добавил Шерлок. Он понимал, что говорит, как капризный ребёнок, но его это не волновало. — Это была полностью её идея. Всё это. Она пыталась заставить меня чувствовать себя так, будто я не могу быть твоим другом без её участия, что она посредник нашей дружбы, наш самопровозглашённый примиритель в ситуациях, когда что-то идёт не так. И я думаю, что меня она тоже наверняка ненавидела. Всё это было просто представлением, разыгранным ради тебя — хотя, мне кажется, причина была совсем другая.

Джон озадаченно поджал свои выразительные губы.

— Понятно, — медленно сказал он и, наконец, сделал глоток вина.

Шерлок смутился из-за своей тирады. Он не собирался всё это говорить, но если уж Джон думал, что он предпочитал Мэри ему, то просто необходимо было раз и навсегда опровергнуть эту нелепую мысль. 

— Раз уж на то пошло, я могу давать тебе уроки игры на скрипке, — предложил он. — Я понятия не имел, что ты хочешь этому научиться.

Джон выглядел смущённым.

— Я никогда не думал об этом до того, как Мэри сказала, что ты собираешься её учить, — признался он. — Просто... сама мысль о том, что вы двое будете уходить и заниматься чем-то вместе, а меня оставите в стороне — да ещё и скрипка! Мне казалось, что для тебя она слишком... слишком личная вещь, чтобы с кем-то ею делиться.

Джон всё ещё выглядел расстроенным, когда говорил это.

— Веришь ты мне или нет, но я знаю, что всё это кажется незначительным со стороны. Просто я... Я часто думал об этом в последнее время. Прости, мне просто нужно было в этом разобраться, понимаешь? Я не хотел орать на тебя, особенно после такого фантастического ужина.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Всё нормально. Но я не шучу. Если ты хочешь научиться играть, я с радостью тебе помогу.

Джон помедлил. Он выглядел озадаченным, но не отказался сразу — а значит, действительно был заинтересован.

— Ты кого-нибудь учил раньше?

— Детей. Когда был студентом. Это было способом... заработать карманные деньги.

Никто из них не затронул тему, на что уходили эти карманные деньги, что было очень тактично со стороны Джона.

— Детей, — повторил он вместо этого. — Могу себе это представить, хотя не совсем. Ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что я буду паршивым учеником. В старших классах я учился играть на кларнете, но не особо в этом преуспел. Получался сплошной визг и писк.

— Ты всё ещё можешь читать ноты? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок. — Знаю, что ты должен был учить их для кларнета...

Джон кивнул.

— Я знаю их достаточно хорошо. Уверен, что кое-что успел забыть, но, скорее всего, всё ещё помню суть.

Шерлок взял тарелку Джона и поставил её поверх своей.

— Хорошо, — поспешно сказал он. — Это поможет.

Почему-то ему стало неловко обсуждать это, поэтому он сделал вид, что возится с тарелками.

— Когда ты хочешь начать?

Джон пожал плечами:

— В любое время. Когда тебе удобно.

Шерлок тоже пожал плечами и неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Тогда, может, сегодня. А пока есть ещё и десерт, если ты на него готов. Шоколадный торт с кремом. Принести?

Лицо Джона, наконец, расслабилось, и он улыбнулся Шерлоку, когда тот взял тарелки.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Но эту груду я беру на себя. Ты и так уже сегодня постарался.

 

 

***

— Правый локоть немного выше, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон выполнил требуемое.

— Вот так?

Он стоял посередине комнаты, а Шерлок сидел в кресле, оценивающе смотря на него.

— Да, так лучше. Попробуй следующую ноту, просто открытой струной.

Он объяснил до того, как Джон успел спросить:

— Убери пальцы со струн и так и играй.

Джон провёл смычком по струне ре. Смычок слегка дёрнулся, и струна издала скрип.

— Звучит ужасно, — поморщился Джон.

— Нажми чуть посильнее. Не бойся слегка на неё надавить.

Джон попробовал снова, и в этот раз нота вышла сильной и чистой. 

— Вот так, — одобрительно сказал Шерлок. — Ведь правда, так лучше звучит?

Джон согласно хмыкнул, его лицо выглядело очень сосредоточенным. 

— Попытайся ещё, — проинструктировал его Шерлок. — И води смычком в обе стороны.

Джон перешёл к струне ля и попробовал сыграть на ней.

— Я представляю основной принцип игры, но как контролировать звук? Когда играешь на кларнете, всё это делается ртом и мундштуком. Плюс твои пальцы находятся на определённый клапанах. А тут всё как-то совсем неясно.

— Ты должен контролировать его на слух, — сказал Шерлок.

Он поднялся, подошёл к Джону, встал у него за плечом и показал на таблицу аппликатуры в открытом на пюпитре сборнике упражнений.

— Попробуй фа на струне ре.

Джон прищурился.

— «Второй палец снизу», — прочитал он. — Что это значит? Это мой второй палец? 

Он опустил средний палец на гриф приблизительно там, где должна быть фа.

— Здесь?

— Примерно, но это струна ля, — сказал ему Шерлок. — «Снизу» — значит «ближе к концу», а не к подставке.

Джон неуверенно попробовал сыграть ноту.

— Вот так?

Смычок проскрипел по струне.

— Почти, — Шерлок обошёл Джона, чтобы посмотреть. — Всё правильно. Но немного пониже. Так резко.

Джон нахмурился и попробовал снова.

— А вот так?

— Лучше, — сказал Шерлок.

Он снова встал за спиной у Джона и протянул левую руку, чтобы немного поправить постановку пальцев. 

— Попробуй так.

Шерлок отошёл, остро ощущая присутствие Джона, сосредоточенность, волнами исходящую от него. Это опьяняло и едва не вызывало головокружение. Шерлок молча предостерег себя, отошёл подальше и вернулся к креслу. 

— Попробуй другие ноты на этой струне. 

Они работали час, и к его окончанию Джон чувствовал себя усталым, но довольным. Шерлок тоже был им доволен. 

— Твоим домашним заданием будет выучить гаммы на первой странице и этюд на четвёртой, — сказал он. — Тренируйся, сколько тебе нужно. Если хочешь, можешь играть в своей комнате. Просто будь осторожен со скрипкой.

Джон выглядел удивлённым, но довольным. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Спасибо. Наверно, я так и сделаю. Мне будет проще, если ты не будешь стоять рядом.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Именно. Хорошая работа. Ты неплохо начал. 

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Может, я должен тебе заплатить? — задал он неожиданно пришедший ему в голову вопрос. — Прости, я даже не поинтересовался этим.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Брось, — коротко ответил он. — Ты бы нанёс мне оскорбление.

Джон снова улыбнулся, на этот раз с неподдельной теплотой.

— Ладно. Но я должен был хотя бы предложить.

Шерлок поднялся, взял у него скрипку и положил её обратно в футляр, что дало ему возможность не смотреть на Джона. 

— Всё в порядке, — немного натянуто сказал он. — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал. 

Он откашлялся:

— Хочешь посмотреть новости или...?

— В газетах нет ничего интересного, — сказал Джон. — Может, посмотрим фильм, или уже поздно?

Шерлок вспомнил, как во время просмотра длинных передач они с Джоном обычно сидели рядом на диване, переставив телевизор на кофейный столик, о том, какое тепло исходило от Джона, устроившегося на кожаных диванных подушках.

— Совсем не поздно, — сказал он. — Выбирай что-нибудь. Я пока переоденусь.

Смотреть фильмы в пижамах было традицией, но они ещё не делали этого со времени возвращения Джона. Джон бросил в сторону Шерлока ещё один удивлённо-довольный взгляд.

— Ты всё ещё помнишь это? — спросил он с такой непривычной теплотой в голосе, что Шерлок сглотнул.

— Конечно, — произнёс он, изо всех сил стараясь говорить непринуждённо, и стремительно скрылся под защиту своей спальни до того, как успел выдать ещё что-нибудь. 

 

 

***

Спустя три дня Шерлок пришёл домой и остановился на ступеньках, услышав скрипку. Джон был в гостиной. Шерлок тихо подкрался к лестничной площадке и остановился послушать. Джон работал над этюдом, снова и снова повторяя первые два такта. Он останавливался между нотами, но постепенно играл всё быстрее. Шерлок был впечатлён. Он никогда раньше не преподавал взрослым новичкам и не знал, с какой скоростью они должны учиться, но Джон уже делал успехи, чего он не ожидал. Шерлок тихо поднимался по лестнице, но тут Джон прекратил играть. 

— Ты просто можешь зайти, — прокричал он.

Шерлок с виноватым видом зашёл в гостиную.

— Не хотел мешать, — объяснил он.

— Я слышал тебя внизу, — сообщил Джон, и на его губах промелькнула усмешка. — Что, пытался подслушать?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

— Не хотел тебя смущать. Ты хорошо играешь.

Джон опустил скрипку и смычок.

— Правда? — с сомнением спросил он. — А мне кажется, что это звучит совсем коряво. 

— Я впечатлён, что ты уже так быстро находишь ноты, — честно сказал Шерлок. — Ты, должно быть, тренировался играть гаммы. 

— Да, и учил таблицу аппликатуры, — согласился Джон. — Какие-нибудь рекомендации? Или ты не хочешь сейчас проводить настоящий урок?

— Нет, всё нормально, — уверил его Шерлок. — Хорошо, два совета. Во-первых, ты можешь посильнее упираться в струны. Если они продолжают скрипеть, надо слегка натереть их канифолью. Я покажу тебе, как это сделать. Во-вторых, я предлагаю начинать с конца и работать в обратном направлении, а не снова и снова повторять начало. Так ты всегда будешь двигаться от менее знакомой территории к более, а не наоборот. 

— А. Хорошая идея. 

Джон снова поднял скрипку, но остановился.

— Не суди пока слишком строго, — попросил он.

— Ну конечно, — Шерлок стянул пальто и повесил его. — Пойду поставлю чайник. Представь, что меня здесь нет.

Фырканье Джона выдало, что он об этом думает, но за предпоследний и последний такты маленького этюда он взялся с чем-то похожим на непреклонную решимость, пока Шерлок возился на кухне, отмеряя чай и отыскивая пару чистых чашек. Шерлок делал вид, что очень занят, но они оба знали, что он внимательно слушает. Сначала Джон разбирался с постановкой пальцев, методично играя ноту за нотой, потом медленно разбирал двухтактный раздел. Он следовал совету Шерлока о том, как надо нажимать на струны смычком, и звук получался лучше. Вода закипела. Шерлок наполнил заварочный чайник, закрыл его крышкой и принёс поднос в гостиную.

Джон играл этюд, часть за частью, в обратном направлении, продвигаясь к началу. Когда он дошёл до первого такта, Шерлок разлил чай в чашки, учитывая вкусы их обоих.

— Хорошо. Теперь сыграй этюд от начала до конца, дважды. Без остановок и не поправляясь.

Джон не ответил, но в точности выполнил требуемое. Он играл медленно и монотонно, но уже не делал болезненных пауз, чтобы подобрать пальцы, и не скрипел по струнам. В его игре не было особого огня — но он был всего лишь неопытным новичком, поэтому, возможно, ещё рано требовать это от него, думал Шерлок, ведь играл он твёрдо и хорошо. Джон повторил этюд и опустил скрипку. 

— Ну как? — спросил он.

Шерлок кивнул, стараясь не выдавать, насколько он впечатлён. 

— Очень хорошо. Похвально. Ты быстро учишься. 

От его внимания не ускользнуло промелькнувшее на лице Джона выражение гордости и его улыбка.

— Отложи скрипку и выпей чаю.

— Да, мамочка, — язвительно сказал Джон.

Он убрал скрипку в футляр и сел напротив Шерлока. Затем взял чашку и отпил чай.

— О, превосходно, — одобрительно сказал он.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

— Где будем ужинать сегодня вечером?

— Сегодня среда. В «Мияби» роллы за полцены.

— Отлично. Я как раз думал о суши, — с удовольствием сказал Шерлок.

— Я тоже. И о гёдзе в остром соусе, — сказал Джон, отпивая чай и облокачиваясь на кресло. — Это утомительно. Но мне нравится.

— Больше, чем кларнет?

— Намного. Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты начал?

— Семь. Но я ненавидел заниматься, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Как и большинство, наверно.

— Можешь что-нибудь сыграть? — попросил Джон. — Я давно не слышал, как ты это делаешь. Точнее, со свадьбы. А теперь, когда я могу по-новому оценить технику, я бы снова хотел тебя услышать.

Шерлок слегка поджал губы. Он сделал ещё один глоток чая, опустил чашку, встал и направился к оставленному на столе футляру со скрипкой.

— Кажется, я и не играл со времени свадьбы, — сказал он, смущаясь от этого признания.

Джон с пониманием отнёсся к его словам.

— Думаю, трудно играть после того, как тебе стреляли в сердце, — тихо сказал он.

Шерлок поднял инструмент и провёл пальцами по струнам. Что же сыграть? Он задумался, а потом выбрал Каприс №4 до минор Паганини. 

— Я потерял форму, — сказал он. — Но если ты хочешь послушать что-нибудь эффектное, где видно технику... что ж, посмотрим, осталась ли она у меня.

Джон покачал головой.

— Да брось. Ты меня не обманешь. Даже потеряв форму, ты наверняка играешь виртуознее многих.

Шерлок улыбнулся, роясь в стопке нот на столе, пока не нашёл Паганини.

— Ничего не обещаю, — сказал он, поставил ноты на пюпитр и начал играть.

Произведение было недлинное — около шести с половиной минут — но Шерлоку всегда нравилась его минорная тональность и вдумчивость. Спустя минуту Шерлок полностью погрузился в музыку и понял, что его пальцы помнят это произведение лучше, чем он того ожидал. И это неудивительно, ведь он играл его больше, чем полжизни. Он растворился в музыке, в игре для Джона. Игра для аудитории всегда приносит больше радости, особенно для такой благодарной аудитории, как Джон. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Сейчас Шерлок изо всех сил пытался впечатлить Джона — даже ещё в большей степени, чем тогда, когда они только съехались. Словно бравирование перед Джоном техникой игры на скрипке само по себе было формой соблазнения, что, конечно же, было не так. Но, тем не менее, когда после финальных нот Шерлок опустил смычок и увидел полное восхищения лицо Джона, это подействовало на него, как наркотик.

— Вот это да! — сказал Джон, не пытаясь сдерживаться. — Это было впечатляюще, Шерлок. Спасибо тебе.

Шерлок снова убрал скрипку и вернулся допить чай, который уже успел остыть. Он опорожнил чашку, Джон снова наполнил её горячим чаем и пододвинул к нему сахарницу.

— Я рад, что моя игра показалась тебе сносной, — произнёс Шерлок, не позволяя себе сказать что-нибудь ещё. 

Он насыпал сахар в чай, слушая, как Джон восхищается его игрой, и неожиданно понял, что теперь всё почти идеально. Это ведь то, чего он и хотел: они вдвоём, дома, делают какие-то незамысловатые вещи, пьют чай и играют друг для друга, обсуждают музыку и технику игры, едят суши в ресторане по соседству. Он почти счастлив и, возможно, осознаёт это впервые в жизни. Шерлок смотрел, как двигаются губы Джона, слушая его только отчасти. Его собственные губы произносили подходящие ответы, а он думал о том, насколько всё же большой кусок продолжает отсутствовать. Как бы ему хотелось податься вперёд, сократить небольшой промежуток между ними, прижаться своими губами к губам Джона, заставить их замолчать, взять его за руку, когда они пойдут домой из ресторана, чувствуя приятную сытость, и насладиться совместным вечером. Чтобы позднее Джон последовал за ним по коридору в спальню, и всё остальное, что потом должно произойти. Шерлок неясно представлял детали последнего, но был твёрдо уверен, что ему очень этого хочется. Он знал, что страстно желает не только разрешения прикасаться, но и одобрения и приглашения делать это, постоянно действующей договорённости, что они оба могут претендовать друг на друга во всех сферах, не только в физической. До какой-то степени они уже это делали: отодвигали друг друга в сторону от опасности и подталкивали в правильном направлении. Шерлок не постеснялся бы (и никогда не стеснялся) натянуть на Джона куртку, а Джон время от времени командовал, чтобы Шерлок надевал шарф в холодную погоду, и, не дожидаясь, сам надевал его на Шерлока. Но раздеваться — это совсем другое. Шерлок желал этого всем своим существом, он жаждал, чтобы Джон трогал его, прикасался к нему как к принадлежащему ему по праву. Шерлоку было сложно даже мысленно выразить остальное словами, но были ещё особые прикосновения, которых он сильно желал. Рука Джона на определённом участке его тела. Или рот. Его тело, тесно прижимающееся к нему. Шерлок откашлялся и сделал ещё один глоток чая, надеясь, что Джон не приобрёл внезапно способность читать мысли.

Если и так, то Джон воздержался от комментариев. Он допил чай, снова наполнил чашку и сказал:

— Так когда ты хочешь пойти ужинать? Ты проголодался?

Шерлок не сказал ему, что уже давно голоден. Вместо этого он ответил что-то нейтральное и позволил Джону принять решение.

 

 

***

Шерлок снова положил ногу на ногу и сосредоточил своё внимание на клиентке. Как обычно, та сидела на стуле между ним и Джоном. Шерлок уже успел сделать логические выводы о женщине: сорок один или около того (всего на несколько лет старше его), достаточно привлекательна, имеет хорошую работу, есть трёхцветная кошка (на чёрной юбке видны несколько разноцветных шерстинок — поразительно, но владельцы кошек, кажется, никогда не замечают, что они всё время покрыты шерстью своих питомцев), маникюр недавно сделан, детей нет, приехала сюда на метро. Но пока ещё не всё в её жизни встало на свои места. Она не выглядела остепенившейся, как большинство женщин её возраста. Значит, она всё ещё что-то ищет или что-то в её жизни пошло не так. Долгосрочные отношения, которые в конечном итоге зашли в никуда, решил Шерлок, но это была всего лишь догадка. Джон бы фыркнул, если бы он сказал это вслух. Шерлок снова сосредоточился на вопросах, которые задавал клиентке Джон.

— Итак, его последнее известное местонахождение — неделю назад во вторник вечером у него дома? — уточнил Джон. 

Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон таким способом прибегает к небольшой устной проверке, нацеленной на узнавание дополнительных деталей и личной информации. 

Клиентка кивнула. (Как же её зовут? Дебора? Линдси? Нэнси?)

— Да, всё верно, — подтвердила она. — Роберт написал мне с работы, что собирается домой, а потом ещё один раз после восьми, что забыл купить молоко.

Она улыбнулась и сцепила руки, лежащие на коленях, в замок. Кольца нет, отметил Шерлок и неосознанно перевёл взгляд на такую же голую левую руку Джона. 

— Он всегда что-то забывал. Обычно молоко.

— Звучит так, будто вы довольно хорошо его знали, — заметил Джон, кладя ногу на ногу.

Ещё одно искусное уточнение, подумал Шерлок.

Клиентка слегка вспыхнула и наклонила голову.

— Да. Понимаете... мы не были... вместе. Официально, по крайней мере, но...

— Но у вас было влечение, — подхватил Джон, помогая ей заполнить пробелы.

Ещё один кивок.

— У нас был НСН, понимаете. Это всегда было.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— НСН? — повторил он.

Он посмотрел на Джона, на случай, если вдруг пропустил какой-то важный термин, который знают все, кроме него, но Джон тоже выглядел озадаченным.

— Нерешённая сексуальная напряжённость, — объяснила клиентка, посмотрев сначала на Шерлока, а затем на Джона. — Знаете, это когда между людьми существует влечение, и они оба его испытывают, но ни один из них не уверен, что чувствует другой, поэтому оба молчат. Никто не хочет делать первый шаг, боясь, что всё неправильно понял, или что только у него одного есть чувства. Оба человека замечают признаки, но каждый думает, что, может, другой не думал вкладывать в свои действия тот смысл, который он видит. Что-то в этом роде.

Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее:

— Что вы понимаете под «признаками»?

Клиентка посмотрела на него в лёгком недоумении.

— Вы знаете, — сказала она, что так ничего и не объяснило. — Это когда становится ясно, что другой человек испытывает влечение. Когда между вами химия. И если вы не пытаетесь в этом как-то признаться, то создается определённая напряжённость.

Шерлок откашлялся и сглотнул, демонстративно стараясь не смотреть на Джона.

— Понятно, — сказал он, и ответ получился натянутым, выдавая его чувства. — Значит, у вас с Робертом была эта... нерешённая напряжённость.

— Нерешённая сексуальная напряжённость, — вежливо поправила его клиентка, а потом кивнула. — Да. По крайней мере, я так думала. Дело в том, что мы провели с ним столько времени, что, мне кажется, я бы узнала, если бы он с кем-то встречался. Это, конечно, возможно, но я думала, что всё вот-вот должно случиться. Но так я считала уже несколько месяцев. Наверно, это всегда одинаково, да? Мужчины и обязательства?

Женщина, неважно с каким именем, сдавленно усмехнулась. Она переводила взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. Но те молчали. Шерлок заметил, что Джон смотрит на ковёр и слегка хмурится. Шерлок понятия не имел, какое выражение на его собственном лице.

— О, простите, — запнулась клиентка. — Сама не знаю, что несу. Тогда, наверно, у вас обоих есть девушки?

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Джон, подняв взгляд и натянуто улыбнувшись. Его улыбка больше походила на гримасу. — Никаких девушек.

Он откашлялся.

— Итак, возвращаемся к делу. Значит, Роберт отсутствует со вторника? Вы не получали никаких известий, и на его работе тоже ничего не слышали.

Женщина всё ещё казалась смущённой своим неуместным замечанием.

— Вообще-то я не звонила ему на работу, — сконфуженно ответила она. — Просто, мне кажется, я не имею права это делать, потому что никем ему не являюсь.

— Почему не сказать, что он ваш друг? — спросил Шерлок, и вопрос получился более саркастичным, чем ему хотелось. — Друзья имеют право волноваться о благополучии друг друга. 

Женщина открыла рот, чтобы согласиться, но Шерлок внезапно понял, что устал от этого разговора.

— Как бы там ни было, по вашим словам становится ясно, что вы не сообщили в полицию о пропавшем человеке. Советую вам начать с этого.

Джон окинул её взглядом, а потом спросил:

— Или скажите, почему вы решили сначала прийти к нам, — предложил он. — У вас была какая-то другая причина?

— Потому что я надеялась, что вам доступна бόльшая свобода действий, — быстро сказала клиентка. 

Она заправила за ухо длинную каштановую прядь и снова сцепила пальцы в замок.

— Дело в том, что я ему никто — не жена, не девушка, поэтому и не была уверена, что имею на это право. Я не против того, чтобы заплатить. Я не хочу шпионить за ним, ничего такого, но волнуюсь и хочу знать, где он находится, — виновато пожала она плечами.

Джон кивнул и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот слегка наклонил голову, что означало: «О, ну хорошо», и Джон сказал:

— Всё понятно.

— В таком случае, мы найдём его, — Шерлок встал и протянул женщине руку. — Мы свяжемся с вами в течение двух дней. Спасибо...

— Элейн, — тихо подсказал Джон, и Шерлок громко повторил её имя:

— Элейн.

Она пожала руки ему и Джону.

— Спасибо вам обоим, — ответила она и спустилась вниз по лестнице.

Джон вернул стул на место к столу и пошёл на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Шерлок открыл ноутбук и сделал вид, что смотрит на экран, хотя прекрасно чувствовал, что молчание между ними кажется чуть более натянутым теперь, когда их словарь пополнился понятием «нерешённая сексуальная напряжённость».

 

 

* * *

Поиски Роберта Уэксфорда оказались не такими простыми, как предполагалось. К концу второго дня Шерлок был вынужден — или, скорее, он сделал это по настоянию Джона — обратиться к Лестрейду, и начались масштабные поиски. Шерлок сосредоточился на окрестностях дома Уэксфорда, просматривал его ноутбук и читал электронную почту. Проблема была в том, что они попросту ничего не могли найти. Не было никаких зацепок. Ни на кредитной карте, ни на банковском счету не прослеживалось никакой активности. Письма Уэксфорда были необыкновенно скучны, в них не имелось никакого намёка на вражду с кем бы то ни было, у него не было проблем с коллегами, соседями, друзьями. Никаких ревнивых бывших подружек, ни малейшего следа криминальной активности. Ничего, что бы делало его исчезновение таинственным или зловещим, и, тем не менее, его нигде не могли найти. Опрос коллег Уэксфорда, проведённый Лестрейдом, ни к чему не привёл.

— Ты уверен, что никто из них не сказал  _совершенно ничего_  важного? — с досадой спросил Шерлок, растерянно проводя пальцами по волосам. — Вообще ничего?

Лестрейд красноречиво пожал плечами:

— Я сказал тебе всё, что они говорили, Шерлок. Единственная хоть как-то интересная информация — один из начальников сейчас тоже в отъезде. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что Уэксфорд сбежал в отпуск вместе со своим боссом? — нахмурился Шерлок. — Кто его начальник? Женщина? Молодая?

— Едва ли, — сухо ответил Лестрейд. — Семидесятидвухлетний мужчина, болевший раком предстательной железы и имеющий репутацию очень рассеянного человека. Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Да, — удручённо согласился Шерлок. — Хотя, я думаю, каких только вкусов не бывает.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Лестрейд и Джон переглянулись, и с замешательством заметил: лицо Джона слегка порозовело, и он опустил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть в глаза им обоим. 

Лестрейд откашлялся.

— Думаю, это правда, — осторожно сказал он. 

Шерлок не понимал, почему его так это беспокоит.

— Он никому не попадался на глаза, его кредитная карточка не используется, его банковский счёт — тоже. Мне не хочется это признавать, но, похоже, с этим случаем нам не повезло.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Шерлок. — Мы найдём его. Мы всегда всех находим. Ещё раз проверьте записи телефонных разговоров. Снова поговорите с соседями. Поспрашивайте в местных магазинах. И мы тоже этим займёмся. 

Лестрейд согласился и ушёл отдавать приказы своим подчинённым, а рядом с Шерлоком молча появился Джон. 

— Я знаю, что мы на расследовании и всё такое, но... ты хоть сколько-нибудь хочешь есть?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и снова нахмурился.

— А что? Сейчас — время есть? — спросил он, запоздало понимая, что его вопрос звучит по-идиотски.

Джон безуспешно попытался скрыть улыбку.

— Ну, всё это продолжается с утра. А сейчас дело уже идёт к девяти. Я бы не отказался немного перекусить. У нас же всё равно нет особо важных зацепок... 

Шерлок помедлил, но понял, что Джон прав.

— Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнув, признал он. — Но потом я снова хочу вернуться...

— Конечно, — оборвал его Джон.

Он положил руку на спину Шерлока и настойчиво вытолкнул его на улицу. Шерлок был удивлён, но не знал, что на это сказать. Через некоторое время Джон убрал руку и откашлялся.

— Дело в том, что я умираю от голода, — признался он, хотя Шерлоку прекрасно было известно, что они оба сейчас не думают ни о чём другом, кроме руки Джона.

Ещё он отлично знал, что не может говорить об этом. Шерлок не понимал эту систему, но некоторые правила вырисовывались предельно чётко. Он моргнул и с усилием попытался сосредоточить внимание на чём-то другом, чём-то приемлемом. 

— Что бы ты хотел поесть? — спросил он.

Вот так, хорошо. Это был правильный вопрос.

Джон улыбнулся, и Шерлок невольно подумал, что Джон явно испытывает облегчение. (Почему? Если ему не хотелось лишних вопросов, почему он тогда дотронулся до него таким образом?)

— Прямо за углом есть марокканский ресторан, в который мы однажды ходили, — предложил Джон. — После убийства в местной лавке, помнишь?

Шерлок мгновенно вспомнил. Прошло три года, но он не забыл вкус кускуса, терпкого от лимона и мяты, нежность ягнёнка на косточке, горячий сладкий чай и Джона напротив. Тревожные морщинки вокруг его глаз, вызванные одним только существованием Ирен Адлер, разглаживались, когда он улыбался Шерлоку, сидящему рядом с ним за столом, освещённым свечой. 

— Мне невероятно понравился тот ресторан, — эти слова сами собой вырвались изо рта Шерлока. 

Услышав их, он понял, что это было очень решительное заявление. Он слегка поджал губы и попытался оправдаться.

— В смысле, еда была очень хорошая, и я... наверно, я хочу есть сильнее, чем думал. Это отличное предложение. 

Джон странно посмотрел на него, но его улыбка не потускнела.

— В таком случае пойдём? — спросил он.

Шерлок тупо кивнул и быстро зашагал вперёд. Джон шёл рядом, не отставая ни на шаг. Шерлок сконцентрировал свои мысли на тушёном с овощами ягнёнке и старался не сказать что-нибудь, что его разоблачит. Но их посадили за тот же стол в углу, что и три года назад. В свете низко висящей лампы и свечей, мерцающих среди тарелок, глаза Джона приобрели тёмно-синий оттенок. Шерлок пил горячий чай с мятой и приказывал себе даже не думать о том, чтобы протянуть руку через стол и положить её поверх лежащей на скатерти руки Джона. Слишком опасно потакать таким фантазиям в его присутствии.

Они шли домой. Шерлок не замечал молчания между ними, пока Джон не нарушил его, невзначай сказав:

— Что-то ты притих. Устал от расследования?

Это было не совсем так.

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, замечая, что хмурится, и осознавая, что такого ответа недостаточно. 

Он добавил:

— Но, признаю, что меня немного раздражает отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь зацепок. 

Джон искоса посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Возможно, нам следует ещё раз поговорить с Элейн, — предложил он.

Шерлоку тут же пришли на ум её слова о  _нерешённой сексуальной напряжённости_. 

— Не думаю, что это чем-то поможет, — натянуто сказал он. — Она ведь и обратилась к нам только потому, что ничего не знает. 

— Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Элейн Сноу, — усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок повернулся к нему, совершенно сбитый с толку, надеясь на объяснения.

— У неё другая фамилия.

Джон пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Отсылка к поп-культуре, — упрекнул он Шерлока. — Помнишь «Игру престолов»?

— А. Да. Я понял.

Они шагали ещё некоторое время, погружённые в свои мысли, а потом Шерлок сказал:

— Не думаю, что она будет в восторге, если ей это сказать.

— Наверно, нет, — прыснул от смеха Джон. 

Он вытащил ключи и открыл дверь.

— Мне нужно кое в чём тебе признаться, — сказал он, оглядываясь на Шерлока, заходящего за ним в дом.

— Да?

Шерлок был занят тем, что пытался не пялиться слишком уж явно на задницу поднимающегося по лестнице Джона прямо у себя перед глазами. 

Джон закрыл за Шерлоком дверь, когда они зашли внутрь.

— Да, — сказал он. — Дело в том, что я немного забежал вперёд, когда занимался по сборнику для скрипки. Надеюсь, ты не против. Мне уже наскучил мой этюд.

— А! — сказал Шерлок с проснувшимся интересом. Он подошёл к своему креслу, сел в него и сцепил пальцы под подбородком. — Насколько далеко ты продвинулся?

Лицо Джона оживилось при виде реакции Шерлока. Он подошёл к пюпитру, чтобы взять сборник.

— Я сыграл второй и третий этюды, потом вот этот менуэт, «Капли дождя» — хотя не до конца в них разобрался — а затем попробовал вальс, но он немного сложноват.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Покажи мне.

— Хорошо, но учти, что они довольно корявые, — предупредил Джон. — Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что немного зашёл вперёд. Если ты решишь, что это слишком сложно для меня, то я не обижусь. Мне просто надоел тот первый.

— Конечно, надоел, — отмахнулся от его слов Шерлок. — Давай послушаем, насколько ты продвинулся.

— Не ожидай слишком многого, — сказал Джон, однако поднял инструмент на плечо и начал играть. Он не отрывал взгляда от нот, и его лицо выглядело таким сосредоточенным, что Шерлок почувствовал головокружение. Концентрация была видна в морщинках на переносице Джона, в его стиснутых челюстях, сжатых губах, пока он старательно играл второй этюд. Когда он спросил, продолжать ли ему, Шерлок молча сделал знак рукой, не вполне доверяя своему голосу.

Джон играл на удивление хорошо. Его исполнение было очень монотонно и не особенно музыкально, но Шерлок думал, что это придёт. Он постарался придать своему лицу выражение, обозначающее один лишь научный интерес, и ждал, когда закончится третий этюд, что скоро и произошло, поскольку это произведение было довольно короткое. После финальной ноты Джон опустил смычок и посмотрел на Шерлока, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Хорошо, — коротко сказал ему Шерлок. — Продолжай. Играй «Капли дождя».

Шерлок подозревал, что уже знает, в чём тут проблема, и оказался прав. Джон начал играть, и после четырёх нот Шерлок покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Джон опустил смычок.

— Нет?

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь сделать это помягче. — Однако это не твоя вина. В большинстве сборников для новичков обычно есть пояснения. Этот же рассчитан на учителя, а я не растолковал тебе кое-что.

— Это я забежал вперёд, — напомнил ему Джон. — Так в чём я ошибся?

Шерлок обошёл Джона и показал на ноты, стоящие на пюпитре.

— Видишь вот эти обозначения?

Джон согласно хмыкнул.

— Это значит «пиццикато». Пиццикато играется щипком струны, а не смычком. Можно?

Джон протянул ему скрипку.

— Конечно.

Теперь он так же сосредоточенно смотрел на Шерлока, и тот понимал, что это невыносимо возбуждающе. Он откашлялся и велел себе сконцентрироваться.

— Вот так, — сказал он. — Ты продолжаешь держать смычок, всё так же зажимаешь ноты пальцами левой руки и щипаешь струну правой. 

Чтобы продемонстрировать, он сыграл гамму из пяти нот.

— А, я понял, — сказал Джон. — А зачем это нужно?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Это даёт композитору более широкий выбор. К тому же, смычком сложно играть стаккато — отрывистые ноты.

Он показал смычком на страницу.

— Это возможно, но послушай разницу.

Он старательно сыграл произведение смычком, исполняя каждую ноту так, чтобы она звучала как можно более короче и обособленнее от других.

— Определённо возможно. Но послушай это с пиццикато.

Он снова начал играть, искусно щипая пальцем струны и стараясь игнорировать взгляд Джона, его притягательное присутствие, хоть это было и сложно.

— Я понял, — сказал Джон, как только Шерлок закончил коротенькое произведение. — И так звук действительно похож на капли дождя.

Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Попробуй, — сказал он, протягивая скрипку Джону.

Тот взял её и слегка нахмурился.

— Ладно, значит, я должен как-то держать смычок и щипать струны одной рукой?

Он сделал попытку и уронил смычок на второй ноте.

— О боже, прости! Он, наверно, стоит несколько сотен фунтов?

Несколько тысяч, но Шерлок не сказал этого. Он быстро наклонился и поднял смычок.

— Ничего страшного. Не волнуйся, — сказал он, отдавая смычок. — Держи его вот этими пальцами — нет, не так — используй безымянный и мизинец и делай щипки указательным. Вот так.

Он обошёл Джона, чтобы встать у него за спиной, и правильно поставил его пальцы на смычке, накрыв своей рукой его руку. Близость между ними тут же затянула Шерлока, и он понял, что ему ужасно не хочется отстраняться от Джона на этот раз.

— Левой рукой продолжай делать то же самое, — сказал он и поправил пальцы Джона и на ней, при этом обнимая его уже обеими руками.

Спина Джона излучала тепло, и Шерлок чувствовал его своей грудью. Он с дрожью выдохнул и заставил себя сделать большой шаг назад, стараясь даже не вспоминать слова «нерешённая сексуальная напряжённость». Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и сказал:

— Попробуй ещё раз.

Кое-как он добрался до своего кресла, умудрившись не потерять при этом лицо, и слушал, как Джон аккуратно щипает струны, исполняя маленькое техническое упражнение. Сосредоточенное лицо Джона было невероятно привлекательно, и Шерлок, обнаружив, что не может отвести от него взгляд, наполовину спрятал своё лицо за предусмотрительно сложенными ладонями. Джон до самого конца произведения не отрывал взгляда от нот. Иногда он ошибался, но тут же поправлял себя. В конце он слегка поморщился и сказал, словно извиняясь:

— Немного коряво.

— Совсем нет, — ответил Шерлок, мысленно радуясь тому, как твёрдо звучит его голос. — На самом деле, это впечатляюще для новичка. 

От его внимания не ускользнуло, как лицо Джона озарилось на долю секунды, а потом тот снова нахмурился, пряча радость. 

— Я буду тренироваться, — сказал он, никак не прокомментировав слова Шерлока.

— Обязательно, — ответил Шерлок.

Он снова встал и пошёл к шкафу, чтобы отыскать там ещё один сборник. 

— Однако у меня есть для тебя ещё кое-что. Думаю, ты к этому готов.

— Я не сыграл тебе вальс, — сказал Джон, особо не возражая. — Хотя я ещё бьюсь над ним...

— Можешь сыграть его для меня, если хочешь, но у меня есть кое-что получше, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

В Джоне проснулся интерес.

— Что это? — спросил он, когда Шерлок вернулся к нему, не отрывая взгляда от нот.

Шерлок поставил ноты на пюпитр поверх сборника для начинающих.

— Это настоящая музыка, а не упражнение, — сказал он. — Небольшое произведение.

— «Сонатина соль минор», — прочитал Джон. — Она длинная.

— Только две страницы, — успокоил его Шерлок. — Довольно мало. Это небольшой скачок вперёд, но так как ты, кажется, очень способный, она, я думаю, удержит твоё внимание на более длительное время. Сонатина — это маленькая соната, которая обычно состоит из нескольких частей. Не торопись. Разбей её на несколько кусков. Она только немного сложнее, чем тот вальс, но это настоящая музыка. Я думаю, ты доказал, что готов к сложной задаче.

От его слов глаза Джона озарились, и он улыбнулся, глядя на страницы. 

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — сказал он. — Правда, я точно не начну учить её, пока ты болтаешься рядом. 

Он обошёл пюпитр и, как всегда, бережно вернул инструмент на место. 

— Готов к чаю? — небрежно спросил он, но Шерлок всё же уловил напряжение, скрытое за этой лёгкостью.

Может, это из-за сонатины, раздумывал Шерлок. Или из-за несыгранного вальса? Конечно, нет. (Из-за чего же тогда?)

— Уже иду, — вместо этого сказал он, принимая участие в разговоре, за которым явно что-то крылось. Он гадал, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь ухватиться за настоящий смысл, скрывающийся в глубине.

 

 

***

Ночью, мрачно уставившись в потолок, отделяющий его спальню от спальни Джона, Шерлок размышлял о том, что недосказанность возникает совсем не из-за того, что он не замечает скрытую от глаз напряжённость. А из-за того, что он, кажется, никак не может определить её природу. Проблема была в том, что он потерял способность объективно оценивать ситуацию. И всё потому, что он надеялся: Джон тоже испытывает своего рода неудовлетворённый эмоциональный голод, который и является причиной напряжённости. Но Шерлок понимал, что это не самая вероятная причина. Желание, чтобы так оно и было, искажало его восприятие. Лежа без сна в ночи, Шерлок пытался заставить себя рассмотреть другие варианты.

Джон странно ведёт себя потому, что его не успокоило объяснение Шерлока о дружбе с Мэри, и это беспокоит его до такой степени, что между ними появилась напряжённость. Но, тем не менее, Джон считает, что дальнейшее обсуждение этого вопроса бессмысленно. В прошлом Джон зарекомендовал себя довольно ревнивым другом, когда Шерлок сближался с кем-то ещё. Даже Мориарти, вопреки логике, был объектом его ревности. Если дело в этом, то Шерлок понимал, почему его кажущаяся близость с женщиной, которая лгала Джону и предала его (не говоря уже о том, что она стреляла в самого Шерлока), могла беспокоить Джона. Однако Шерлок точно так же не знал, как убедить Джона поверить в то, что он терпел Мэри только ради него одного. Он действительно пытался заставить себя полюбить её. Джон ясно дал понять, что она будет постоянно присутствовать в их жизни, поэтому он должен был сделать выбор: принять Мэри или потерять Джона.

Возможно, дело не в этом. Возможно, Джон просто всё ещё пытается разобраться с эмоционально тяжёлым развалом своего брака, потерей ребёнка, которого он считал своим, последствиями сфальсифицированного самоубийства Шерлока и его внезапного возвращения, страхом потерять его снова — первый раз из-за пули Мэри, а второй из-за пули, которую Шерлок вогнал в голову Магнуссена, что привело к его несостоявшемуся изгнанию. Но всё это не нравилось Шерлоку. Раньше он смеялся, когда кто-то упоминал интуицию: он настаивал, что логика и здравый смысл всегда найдут необходимые ответы. Однако за многие годы интуиция Джона зарекомендовала себя лучшим образом, поэтому Шерлок не мог совсем от неё отмахнуться. Эта теория не подходила: если Джон до сих пор злится на Шерлока за его обман и возвращение, то почему это выплыло на поверхность только теперь? А если его беспокоит более свежий страх, связанный с выстрелом Мэри, почему он сильнее проявляется сейчас, чем перед Рождеством, когда после выстрела прошло совсем мало времени? Нет. Шерлок отмёл и эту теорию. 

Самая худшая возможная причина была и самой вероятной, поэтому Шерлок до сих пор избегал её рассмотрения: Джон подозревал о чувствах Шерлока, но сам не испытывал ответных и даже близко не был заинтересован в подобных отношениях между ними, поэтому ощущал себя неловко. Шерлоку прекрасно было известно, что, скорее всего, так и обстояли дела. Он на пределе возможностей старался не показывать свои чувства Джону, но, тем не менее, такие вещи имеют обыкновение проявляться сами собой. Он видел эти признаки у клиентов, жертв и преступников много, много раз. Человек слаб и выдаёт свои неконтролируемые чувства. Это не более чем дисбаланс химических элементов, говорил себе Шерлок, продолжая смотреть в потолок, в то время как другая часть его разума немедленно отвергала эти мысли.  _Нет. Я умру за него. Это не просто химический дисбаланс._

Если третий вариант окажется правдой, то Шерлок должен научиться лучше сдерживаться, или он потеряет дружбу Джона. Он вспомнил Элейн как-там-её, идею этой женщины о  _нерешённой сексуальной напряжённости_ , и, стиснув зубы, подумал, что эта напряжённость, безусловно, есть только с его стороны. Джон чувствует её и из-за этого испытывает неловкость. Должно быть, поэтому он застывает почти каждый раз, когда Шерлок вторгается в его личное пространство, подходит близко — всё из-за того, что напряжённость неизбежно возрастает, когда они находятся вблизи друг от друга. Он вспомнил слова Элейн обо всём этом: когда становится очевидно, что другой человек испытывает влечение. Когда ты чувствуешь химию между вами — вот что она говорила. Шерлок определённо чувствовал напряжённость. Но пока он не был уверен в её источнике, признание в своих чувствах до того, как он убедится в том, что это, по крайней мере, будет положительно воспринято, может закончиться катастрофой.

Шерлок вздохнул от досады, повернулся на бок, яростно поправляя подушки, пока не нашёл удобное положение для головы, и крепко зажмурил глаза. Иногда ему удавалось заснуть, только если он представлял, что Джон лежит у него за спиной, его стройные бёдра располагаются за согнутыми коленями Шерлока, рукой он обвивает его грудь. Эта давняя, любимая, почти невинная фантазия преследовала его уже несколько лет. Имелись и другие, конечно же, чьи детали всегда были чрезвычайно размыты из-за отсутствия необходимого опыта, который придал бы им чёткость, но Шерлок прибегал не к ним, когда ему просто не хватало успокаивающего присутствия другого человека, который обнимал бы его, был рядом. Нужно было зацепить своё порой зыбкое чувство реальности за что-то настоящее, потому что если Джон рядом, всё обретало смысл. 

Боль от нехватки Джона, от его отсутствия там, где он никогда не был, пронзала Шерлока до мозга костей. Он свернулся в клубок, чувствуя, как этот голод сотрясает всё его тело. Ему отчаянно не хватало Джона. Были куда лучшие и более совершенные способы выражения своих чувств, но Шерлок никогда не позволял себе облекать их в слова даже в своих мыслях. Он лежал без сна, поглощённый желанием, до самого рассвета. В течение дня, под защитой дневного света и устоявшихся ритуалов, всё же происходили события, в которых можно было найти повод для утешения: скрипичные уроки, работа вдвоём, дело Роберта Уэксфорда, совместные решения что и когда поесть. Но посредине ночи неутолимая потребность в Джоне поглощала Шерлока целиком.

 

 

***

Шерлок начал физически отдаляться от Джона. Он намеренно избегал любого контакта. Проворно брал переданные ему вещи так, чтобы их пальцы не соприкасались. И сам старался ничего не передавать Джону напрямую, вместо этого кладя предмет рядом с ним. Он больше не вторгался в личное пространство Джона, не трогал его за плечо, старался стоять в метре от него. Это было совсем не легко, но Шерлок не хотел оттолкнуть Джона своими неловкими и нежелательными чувствами (если последняя теория, пришедшая к нему бессонной ночью, все ж таки верна). Тем не менее, Шерлок понимал, что эти лёгкие, едва заметные прикосновения были, как ему казалось, максимумом, на что он мог рассчитывать, а теперь он был лишён даже этого. Ему казалось, что он умрёт от их нехватки, но присутствие Джона в квартире и в его жизни, конечно же, стоило таких жертв.

Если Джон что-то и заметил, то предпочёл ничего не говорить. Вместо этого он с решительностью набросился на маленькую сонатину. С того момента, как в деле Роберта Уэксфорда были какие-то подвижки, прошло четыре дня, и Джон попросил, чтобы их уроки проходили ежедневно. Шерлок преднамеренно оставался в своём кресле и комментировал игру Джона оттуда. Вместо того чтобы самому показать Джону, он заставлял его смотреть положение пальцев для ноты в таблице или говорил, что нужно исправить. («Выше по шейке. Ещё немного. Именно: когда так звучит чистая квинта, значит, скрипка настроена.») Это безумие, но, по крайней мере, он находил утешение в способностях Джона. Его игру всё ещё нельзя было назвать мелодичной, но Джон играл на скрипке как солдат. Шерлоку очень хотелось посоветовать ему играть как хирург, но он решил уклониться от этого разговора, поскольку тогда потребовалось бы объяснять, что конкретно это означает. Ему хотелось сказать Джону, что нужно играть с душой, а не только рассудительно, настойчиво и с сухой технической точностью, но, откровенно говоря, он боялся узнать, как это будет звучать в таком случае — или как не будет.

Эти мысли проносились у него в голове, пока Джон сидел на кофейном столике перед опущенным для удобства пюпитром и повторно играл маленькое произведение. Его пальцы аккуратно исполнили финальное пиццикато, и он опустил скрипку со смычком. 

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — объявил он и встал на ноги. — Ты хочешь есть?

— Мм, — согласился Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука. — Останемся дома? Мне что-нибудь приготовить?

Джон пересек гостиную, чтобы убрать скрипку, и захлопнул футляр.

— На улице дождь, — сказал он. — Давай останемся дома.

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон идёт на кухню и открывает дверцу холодильника. Он знал, что должен оставаться на месте... но Джон притягивал его как магнит. И к тому же, у него есть железное оправдание: нужно обсудить варианты ужина. Он встал и отправился к холодильнику вслед за Джоном. Шерлок заметил сливки и пармезан и, не задумываясь, сказал:

— В морозильнике лежат креветки в чесночно-лимонном соусе, которые ты купил. Мы можем сделать пасту.

— Паста сегодня будет как нельзя кстати, — отозвался Джон. Он наклонился и достал зубчик чеснока и луковицу. — Может, брокколи, как ты думаешь? 

— Безусловно.

Шерлок обошёл его, взял низкую широкую сковороду и большую кастрюлю и поставил их на конфорки. Очевидно, сегодня они будут готовить вместе. Втайне он был очень этому рад, особенно учитывая то, что последнее время он сознательно держался на расстоянии от Джона. Они нечасто готовили ужин вместе, но Шерлоку всегда это нравилось, особенно в конце прошлого лета и осенью, после его ранения. Шерлок включил слабый огонь под сковородой и достал из морозильника креветки. Джон обошёл его, чтобы взять кастрюлю, и наполнил водой в раковине. Он поставил её на плиту, а затем стал мыть кочан брокколи. Шерлок подумал, что всё это очень похоже на танец. Никто из них не говорил, что будет делать, вместо этого они просто готовили блюдо вместе в идеальной гармонии, и им абсолютно не нужно было обсуждать будничные детали. Шерлок понимал, что их отношения стали спокойнее обычного. Он перевернул креветки на сковороде и сделал шаг назад, чтобы дать Джону добавить брокколи. Джон взял лук, поэтому Шерлок протянул руку за чесноком и начал методично его чистить и резать, задаваясь вопросом, почему Джон так притих. Ему кажется, или всё это очень неловко? Только он ощущает эту неловкость? Почему они не разговаривают? (Это дружеское молчание?) Шерлок действительно не понимал, и это ещё больше выводило его из равновесия, заставляя сомневаться во всём, что он делает. 

Он перемешал креветки деревянной ложкой, добавил чеснок и порезанный Джоном лук, пока сам Джон сыпал пасту в кипящую воду. Может, он должен что-то сказать? Попытаться завязать беседу? Не исключено, но он не в силах придумать ни единой темы для разговора, кроме скучных вещей, связанных с ужином и готовкой. Наверно, даже это будет лучше, чем ужасное молчание. Шерлок откашлялся:

— Думаю, мы можем достать бутылку белого вина из холодильника, — предложил он. (Его голос напряжён? Вполне возможно.)

Про Джона такого сказать было нельзя.

— О, замечательно, — сказал он вполне обыденным голосом. 

Не слишком ли обыденным? Шерлок был в этом не уверен. 

— Тогда давай посмотрим... а, да, вот она.

Джон вытащил бутылку.

— Я открою её, чтобы вино подышало.

Он подошёл к столу, убрал с него всё лишнее и расставил тарелки и бокалы, пока Шерлок сбавлял огонь, наливал сливки в сковороду, добавлял туда пармезан, чёрный перец и щепотку соли. Когда всё это слегка уварилось, Шерлок слил воду из пенне, которые выбрал Джон, опрокинул их в соус и хорошенько всё перемешал. Позади него за столом Джон разливал вино.

— Думаю, почти всё готово, — сказал Шерлок, перекладывая пасту в миску и относя её к столу. — Мы ничего не забыли? 

Джон упёр руки в бока и окинул взглядом простое блюдо. 

— Не думаю. Может, пармезан? 

— Сейчас возьму.

Шерлок быстро принёс сыр, и они сели, глядя друг на друга.

Джон поднял бокал:

— Bon appétit, — сказал он с той же старательной лёгкостью и намеренной непринуждённостью в голосе.

Что он скрывает? Шерлок страстно желал сорвать с него маску и потребовать рассказать, что Джон недоговаривает, что прячет и почему. Он проглотил свою досаду.

— Bon appétit, — сказал он в ответ, и они в молчании приступили к ужину.

Шерлок пытался убедить себя, что им обоим просто нечего сказать. Сформулированная им теория плавала на поверхности его разума и никак не хотела быть переваренной. И, тем не менее, хоть это и не особенно приятно, но в воздухе между ними почему-то ощущалось напряжение. Всё это было довольно интересно, до такой степени, что Шерлок, к своему удивлению, не стал бы уходить из комнаты, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Это озадачило его, и он не желал придумывать хоть какое-нибудь подходящее объяснение. Он знал, что всегда хотел быть рядом с Джоном, но то, что он жаждет и этой напряжённости, казалось странным. 

Молчание все длилось. Они оба закончили есть. Шерлок поднёс салфетку ко рту, а потом опустил её на стол. Он посмотрел на Джона и обнаружил, что тот глядит на... неужели он глядит на его руки? Вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, Джон поднял руку и протянул её через стол. На один безумный миг Шерлок подумал, что Джон собирается накрыть его руку своей. Но такого просто не могло быть. Он отдёрнул руку и стал искать хоть что-нибудь, что заполнит пустоту этой неправдоподобной мысли. Вино! Шерлок подвинул бутылку в сторону Джона и выпалил:

— Допивай вино. Держи, тут осталось меньше половины бокала. А я... пойду поставлю чайник.

Шерлок остановился на мгновение, чтобы понять, примет ли Джон этот нелепый поток слов. Его сердце билось так сильно, что его, должно быть, было слышно со стороны. Джон замер, всё ещё вытянув руку в сторону Шерлока. Затем медленно обхватил ею бутылку.

— Да, конечно, — его голос прозвучал совершенно неестественно. — Спасибо.

Шерлок почувствовал себя паршивее некуда и даже не сумел понять причину этого. Он отодвинул стул и отправился наполнять чайник, радуясь, что у него есть повод скрыться с глаз Джона. У него никогда не получалось спрятать свои эмоции в критический момент. И сейчас Шерлок чувствовал, как пылает его кожа. Он начал возиться на кухне: повертел в руках заварочный чайник, решил его ополоснуть, потом зачерпнул чай ложкой из жестяной коробки. Руки тряслись. За его спиной Джон не издавал ни звука, и Шерлок понятия не имел, как это объяснить. Что, если он ошибся? Что, если Джон действительно хотел дотронуться до его руки? Что, если это была единственная возможность, которая наконец-то была ему предоставлена, и он упустил её? Решил ли Джон, что он не хочет этого, что он заметил, как Джон собирался взять его за руку, и отдёрнул её до того, как это могло случиться? Шерлок поморщился от боли, не поворачиваясь лицом к Джону. Если бы он только _знал_! Это очень сомнительно — он не знал, что именно хотел сделать Джон, но вероятность, что он собирался сделать именно это, никогда не была особо высокой. Шерлок совершенно потерял способность быть хоть чуточку объективным в этом вопросе.

Шерлок занимал себя тем, что прибирался на кухне, а потом, наконец, взял себя в руки, повернулся и пошёл к столу, чтобы забрать тарелки. Джон сгорбился с бокалом в руках, но не пил. Шерлок не знал, что делать. На мгновение он открыл рот, но тут же осознал, что понятия не имеет, что говорить. (Он всё испортил?) Он всё ещё не знал. За его спиной закипел и начал свистеть чайник. Шерлок отнёс тарелки в раковину, включил воду, чтобы их смочить, а затем выключил чайник. Он наполнил заварочный чайник, закрыл его крышкой и снова повернулся к Джону.

— Это... я просто... оставлю его ненадолго, чтобы он заварился, — запинаясь, сказал Шерлок.

Джон ничего не ответил, и Шерлок ушёл из кухни в свою спальню, служащую ему безопасным укрытием. Он закрыл дверь и запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы, стиснув зубы от невероятной досады. Шерлок ходил взад и вперёд около кровати, испытывая желание выдрать с корнями все волосы со своей головы. Какой он колоссальный идиот! Что, если это действительно был его единственный шанс? Что, если такое больше никогда не повторится? Что, если он попытается исправить ситуацию, а потом узнает, что Джон не собирался дотрагиваться до его руки, а просто разминал пальцы или хотел взять что-то другое? Но точно не вино — он принял эту ложь во спасение, которую пролепетал Шерлок, только чтобы сохранить лицо. Шерлок понятия не имел, что происходило, начиная со скрипичного урока и заканчивая ужином.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда услышал шаги Джона в коридоре. Возможно, минут двадцать? Шерлок замер, прислушиваясь. Джон прошёл в ванную и закрыл дверь. Шерлок услышал, как тот расстёгивает молнию, а затем тихо мочится. Потом он услышал, как спускается вода в унитазе и включается кран. Он видел размытый силуэт Джона, который ходил по другую сторону матового стекла, вытирая руки. Затем Джон остановился, и Шерлок задержал дыхание. Он словно окаменел. Замер в ожидании того, что Джон потребует у него объяснений за странное поведение. Но ещё больше он боялся, что этого не произойдёт, что Джон просто решит всё проигнорировать. Шерлок ждал.

Тишина затянулась, но потом Шерлок услышал, как Джон вздохнул и открыл дверь, ведущую в коридор. Его шаги удалились в сторону гостиной, и всё внутри Шерлока поникло от сокрушительного разочарования. Безумное напряжение, вызванное бесцельным расхаживанием по комнате, потихоньку его отпускало. Он подошёл к кровати, лёг на неё лицом вниз и почувствовал, как отчаянье накрывает его словно волна.

 

 

***

На следующее утро за завтраком Джон ничего не сказал о случившемся. Шерлок одновременно испытывал и облегчение, и разочарование. Очевидно, они никогда не станут разбираться с тем, что происходит между ними. Они оба сделали себе по тосту, а Джон сварил кофе. И кофеварка, и сам кофе теперь вернулись туда, где всегда находились: их возвращение на место было едва ли не самым первым, что сделал Джон, когда переехал в квартиру осенью, и Шерлок никогда не пытался ничего менять — втайне ему нравилось, что Джон по-хозяйски относился к квартире 221Б.

Днём неожиданно позвонил Лестрейд.

— Это насчёт Роберта Уэксфорда, — сказал он. — Мы обнаружили его с помощью камер наблюдения.

Судя по всему, Лестрейд, задыхаясь, трусцой бежал к патрульной машине, его голос звучал выше обычного.

— Он совсем рядом с городом. Я сейчас отправлю его координаты тебе на телефон.

— А что насчёт Элейн? — спросил Шерлок к удивлению их обоих. (И что это только на него нашло?)

— Что? — растерянно произнёс Лестрейд. — Ты думаешь, что мы должны привезти и её? А вообще, да, это хорошая идея. Если Уэксфорд находится под действием наркотиков или дезориентирован, то знакомое лицо рядом пойдёт на пользу. Я попрошу кого-нибудь заехать за ней. 

Шерлок закончил разговаривать, повернулся к Джону и обнаружил, что тот уже надел куртку и ботинки и протягивает ему пальто. Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы передать Джону слова Лестрейда, но тот, очевидно, уже всё знал. Тогда Шерлок молча взял пальто, стараясь не дотрагиваться до рук Джона. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он намеренно нейтральным голосом. (Хорошо.)

Джон никак это не прокомментировал. 

— Пойдём, — это всё, что он сказал.

Он повернулся и стал шумно спускаться по лестнице. Шерлок последовал за ним и сел в такси, которое Джон уже успел поймать. Напряжение чувствовалось и в машине и было сильнее обычного. Шерлок смотрел в окно, водил пальцем по экрану телефона и пытался сделать вид, что ничего не замечает, но это было невозможно. Джон молча сидел рядом с ним и упорно смотрел в окно.

Когда они, наконец, приехали на место, Шерлок заплатил водителю. Джон вспомнил, что нужно попросить чек, чтобы Скотланд-Ярд вернул им деньги, а потом догнал Шерлока. Кажется, это был отель. Лестрейд в этот момент вышел из полицейской машины и захлопнул дверцу. 

— Его видели заходящим внутрь. Похоже, совершенно добровольно, — сказал он, когда к нему подошел Шерлок, а за ним и Джон. 

Элейн, явно нервничая, вылезла с заднего сиденья машины. 

— Вы уверены, что я должна здесь находиться? — спросила она Лестрейда, бросая взгляд на Шерлока.

— Это может оказаться полезным для него, — сказал ей Шерлок. Он посмотрел на Лестрейда. — У тебя есть план, или мы просто будем вламываться в номера?

— План заключается в том, чтобы сначала проверить, зарегистрирован ли он в гостинице, — сухо сказал Лестрейд. — Я узнаю. А вы двое ищите признаки борьбы или того, что кого-то держат здесь помимо его воли. 

— Идём, — коротко сказал Шерлок Джону, который кивнул и с мрачным лицом последовал за ним к центральному входу. 

Раньше у них никогда не уходило столько времени на то, чтобы найти пропавшего человека. Обычно в таком случае его уже не было в живых, но, тем не менее, изображение Уэксфорда с камеры наблюдения совпадало по восьми пунктам при проверке на распознавание лица. Он был здесь. Только обстоятельства оставались неизвестны. Центральный вход не отличался ничем необычным. Если Уэксфорда и похитили, то его похитители знали, что делают. Шерлок наклонился, чтобы изучить искусственную бугенвиллею, и тут его позвал Лестрейд. Шерлок выпрямился, и тот к нему подошёл.

— Он здесь, — негромко сказал Лестрейд. — Зарегистрировался.

Шерлок заметил, как Джон переводит взгляд на Элейн.

— Сам? — тихо спросил Джон. 

Лестрейд кивнул.

— По всей видимости, да. Может, мы тогда просто поднимемся и постучим? Номер комнаты 714.

— Наверно, так и поступим, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

Донован поговорила с Элейн и отправила её вместе с ними. Никто из них не произнёс ни слова, пока они шли по застеленному ковром коридору. За высокими окнами открывался вид на ухоженные газоны, пруд с перекинутым через него изогнутым мостиком, сады, залитые солнцем. Шерлок чувствовал, как напряжена Элейн.

Лестрейд постучал в дверь комнаты 714, и её открыл Роберт Уэксфорд. Он был одет в джинсы и симпатичный синий кашемировый джемпер, из-под которого выглядывал воротничок рубашки. Уэксфорд выглядел спокойным и невредимым, правда, его лицо тут же стало растерянным, когда он понял, что перед ним стоит офицер полиции. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, наморщив лоб. — Чем могу помочь?

Они все смотрели на него, не отрываясь.

— Роберт! — сказала Элейн, проталкиваясь вперёд мимо Джона.

Его недоумение стало ещё сильнее.

— Элейн? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Постойте, — прервал их Лестрейд, подняв палец. — Значит, вас не похищали. Вы просто остановились в этом отеле. У вас отпуск, да?

Роберт посмотрел на него и кивнул, хотя всё его внимание было целиком направлено на Элейн.

— Мне нужно было немного развеяться, — сказал он, обращаясь больше к Элейн, чем к Лестрейду. — Прости, что не сказал тебе.

Шерлок посмотрел на неё и заметил, что выражение её лица колеблется между радостью, злостью и печалью.

— Роберт, я думала, что ты пропал! — воскликнула она голосом, выдающим смесь эмоций. — Никто не знал, где ты находишься!

Роберт нахмурился, а потом заметил Шерлока.

— О боже, вы Шерлок Холмс! — сказал он, очевидно, начиная понимать. — Так ты думала, что меня похитили? Ты сказала полиции, что я пропал?

Элейн сильно покраснела.

— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Я идиотка — это всё потому, что никто не знал, где тебя искать. Прости, я не должна была вмешиваться!

Она повернулась, чтобы убежать, но голос Роберта её остановил.

— Подожди! — настойчиво сказал он. — Элейн, стой! Пожалуйста!

Элейн остановилась в пятнадцати метрах от него и повернулась. В её глазах были видны слёзы, и она выглядела такой сконфуженной, что Шерлок ощутил редкий укол сочувствия. Он посмотрел на Джона и заметил те же эмоции на его лице.

— Что? — спросила Элейн, готовая защищаться.

Роберт поднял руку и с неловким видом почесал затылок.

— Для начала: почему никто не знал, куда я уехал? Я сказал Лену в офисе.

— Кто такой Лен? — шёпотом спросил Джон Лестрейда.

— Начальник. Тот самый — старый и забывчивый, — ответил Лестрейд.

Элейн махнула рукой.

— Он в отпуске и, наверно, забыл сказать твоим коллегам, потому что они все тоже думают, что ты исчез, — с вызовом ответила она. — Ты не только мне ничего не сказал.

Это выдавало слишком многое. Шерлок понял, что она сделала неверный шаг, если собирается сохранять свои чувства втайне от Роберта. На Джона он старался не смотреть.

Роберт сделал несколько шагов в её сторону, но остановился на всё ещё значительном расстоянии.

— Послушай, — сказал он, по-прежнему говоря так, будто чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. — У меня была причина, почему я ничего тебе не сказал.

Лицо Элейн побелело так же резко, как покраснело минутой раньше.

— Ты... ты с кем-то встречаешься, — произнесла она срывающимся голосом. — Ты здесь вместе с ней. Я должна была догадаться. Я должна была...

— Нет, — настойчиво перебил её Роберт. — Нет! Я... всё совершенно не так. Слушай, у меня с этим очень плохо — просто я в какой-то момент перестал понимать, что между нами происходит, поэтому решил уехать, проветрить голову, подумать обо всём более объективно и постараться понять, что я чувствую и чего хочу. Если ты хочешь знать, сегодня я собирался вернуться домой.

Элейн напряглась.

— И... что ты решил? — спросила она, явно готовясь к плохим новостям.

Но Роберт улыбнулся, и внезапно Шерлок понял, что она в нём нашла.

— С недавнего времени ты стала значительной частью моей жизни, на что я никогда не надеялся. И, может быть, это и потрясло меня на какое-то время. Внезапно я понял, что планирую каждый день из расчёта на тебя: на вещи, которые мы будем делать вместе, блюда, которые приготовим вдвоём, рестораны, куда пойдём. И я не знал, что это, не знал, чего хочешь ты. Поэтому мне пришлось уехать, чтобы решить, что я хочу.

— И? — всё ещё настороженно спросила Элейн.

Роберт шумно выдохнул.

— И я понял, что у меня не осталось никаких вопросов, — мягко сказал он. — Я не знал, что ты чувствуешь, чего ты хочешь, но у меня больше не осталось никаких сомнений. Сегодня я хотел прийти и удивить тебя. Появиться на пороге с цветами и попросить тебя... ну... провести остаток жизни со мной, если тебе это подходит. Я знаю, что это рискованный вопрос, учитывая, что мы даже не... но сейчас ты должна мне сказать, что бы ты ответила.

— Роберт... 

Голос Элейн сорвался, и она бросилась к нему. Роберт облегчённо вздохнул, раскрыл объятья и прижал её к себе.

Шерлок смотрел на них и чувствовал странную боль в груди. Его присутствия, так же как и присутствия Джона с Лестрейдом, пара уже явно не замечала. Вся эта суматоха произошла из-за того, что двое людей не решались сказать, что они чувствуют. Это неприятно задело Шерлока за живое. Он посмотрел на Джона. Тот почувствовал это и повернулся к нему. Они встретились взглядами и смотрели друг на друга напряжённо, но наконец-то открыто. Шерлок знал, что все его чувства написаны сейчас у него на лице, включая острое сожаление о том, что он никак не выразил их, ничего не сделал, чтобы их показать. Очень похоже, что лицо Джона говорило о том же самом: он сожалел, испытывал то же желание, те же подавленные чувства и ту же досаду. Шерлоку стало трудно дышать. Правильно ли он всё понял? Он молча позволил своему лицу сказать всё то, что не мог выразить. Чувства, бурлящие между ними, стали ясны как день, морщинки вокруг рта Джона углубились, в то время как его глаза были выразительны как никогда. И Шерлок, наконец, понял, что уверен. Всё это время они оба были абсолютными идиотами и не могли правильно распознать сигналы друг друга. Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон потянулся к нему, и снова мысленно себя отругал. Он бы прямо здесь и сейчас подошёл к Джону, если бы они были одни. (Может, он всё равно должен это сделать?)

Лестрейд тихо откашлялся, и Джон с Шерлоком отвели друг от друга взгляды. Инспектор кивнул на противоположный конец коридора и повернулся, чтобы оставить обнимающуюся пару в одиночестве. Они дошли до лифта и в молчании спустились в вестибюль, где их в нетерпении ждала Донован. 

— Ну что? — спросила она.

— Уэксфорд не пропадал, — ответил Лестрейд. — Просто начальник забыл сказать, что он уезжает. Дело закрыто. Идёмте.

Лестрейд направился в сторону патрульной машины.

— Залезайте, вы оба, — сказал он. — Я подвезу вас в город. Вряд ли такси стоит дёшево.

Джон пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, а Шерлок вовсе ничего не сказал, пропуская мимо ушей вопрос Донован о том, где Элейн. К чёрту риск, теперь, когда он знал, что именно ему срочно нужно сказать Джону, для него было мучением сидеть в молчании на заднем сиденье машины. Но едва ли поездка в такси была бы намного лучше. Напряжение оставалось с ними на протяжении всей дороги до Бейкер-стрит, но было уже иным. Джон барабанил пальцами по колену, словно что-то предвкушая, но Шерлок не мог с точностью определить, что это означает. Но теперь всё будет хорошо, ведь так? Они наконец-то поговорят. По крайней мере, Шерлок будет знать, что чувствует Джон. Шерлок вдруг понял, что уже менее уверен в эмоциях, которые увидел в глазах Джона, хотя тогда думал, что сомнений никаких нет. Возможно, он принял желаемое за действительное? Но, в любом случае, скоро он всё узнает, потому что как только они окажутся в квартире, они наконец-то обо всём поговорят. Шерлок чувствовал это, как бы нелогично это ни звучало.

Машина остановилась на Бейкер-стрит. Они оба поблагодарили Лестрейда и вышли. Джон шёл впереди, уже держа ключи в руке, и первый поднялся по лестнице. Сердце Шерлока громко стучало, пока он думал, кто начнёт разговор и каким он будет. (Может, он должен говорить первым? Если так, что нужно сказать?) Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру, стянул пальто и повесил его, а затем снял ботинки.

— Джон… — начал он, смотря, как тот точно так же раздевается и вешает свою куртку на крючок за дверью.

Однако Джон его удивил. Вместо ответа он намеренно ровным голосом сказал:

— Я бы хотел сыграть для тебя сонатину, если ты не против послушать её ещё раз.

Шерлок сдержался, чтобы не нахмуриться, но всё равно чувствовал, что его брови выражают недоумение. Это было... неожиданно. Он думал, что после драматичного момента в коридоре отеля они с Джоном одинаково хотели наконец-то поговорить о собственной нерешённой напряжённости. Но в то же время не хотел разочаровывать Джона или отказывать ему, поэтому ответил:

— Ну, хорошо.

Шерлок сел в кресло, где обычно слушал уроки Джона, скрестил ноги и сцепил пальцы под подбородком.

Джон подошёл к скрипичному футляру, достал оттуда инструмент, настроил его. Шерлок заметил, что слух Джона улучшился.

— Я сыграю её и хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне обо всех недочётах. Скажи мне, что конкретно я делаю не так.

— Скажу, если ты будешь делать что-то неправильно, — ответил Шерлок с напускной лёгкостью.

Он не мог понять, что задумал Джон, но тот твёрдо сжал челюсти, и это заставило Шерлока подумать, что на уме у него не только сонатина. Следи внимательно, сказал он себе. (Чего хочет Джон?)

Джон сыграл маленькое произведение целиком, на что ушло пять минут. Он исполнил пиццикато на последних нотах и опустил смычок.

— Так что? — спросил он, поднимая голову и приподнимая брови. — Замечания?

Шерлок сделал медленный вдох и сказал:

— Всё хорошо, Джон. Очень хорошо. Ты явно тренировался.

— Но, — нажимал Джон. — Я знаю, что всегда есть, куда стремиться. Как моя поза?

Внезапно Шерлок понял, что Джон подталкивает его, подаёт ему сигналы. Наверно, из-за вчерашней попытки дотронуться до его руки Джон решил, что слишком прямолинейный подход отпугнёт Шерлока. Возможно, он пытается создать ситуацию, при которой Шерлок сам приступит к действиям. Может быть, он так же намеренно старается, чтобы всё было кристально ясно. В таком случае, решил Шерлок, он ни за что не откажется наконец-то отреагировать на этот сигнал. Шерлок выпрямил ноги и встал.

— Неплохо, — сказал он, заходя за спину Джона, как делал в начале их уроков. —Держи правый локоть чуть повыше — иногда ты его сильно опускаешь.

Он положил руки на правый локоть и левое запястье Джона.

— Запястье тоже слегка согни. Вот так.

Шерлок медлил, но не отходил от Джона.

— По сути, всё довольно хорошо, но я могу сказать только одну вещь.

— Какую? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал тепло, исходящее от его спины.

Он прижался к ней и опустил голову, почти касаясь ртом и носом уха Джона.

— Ты играешь её очень технически. Это хорошо, но теперь попробуй своей игрой что-нибудь сказать. Я знаю, что это всего лишь маленькая сонатина, но надели её своим собственный смыслом.

Близость Джона опьяняла его, особенно после многих дней, когда он отказывал себе в этом. Шерлок отпустил запястье и локоть Джона и положил руки ему на талию — легко, но вполне осязаемо. 

Джон с дрожью выдохнул:

— Шерлок...

— Сыграй её — для меня, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, слегка проводя губами по его правому уху.

Он заметил, что Джона бросило в дрожь, но, тем не менее, тот начал играть. Шерлок подбадривал его всякий раз, когда всё получалось, произносил бессмысленные слова похвалы, касаясь губами уха Джона. В какой-то момент Джон попытался остановиться, но Шерлок безжалостно вынудил его продолжать:

— Не останавливайся. Играй до конца.

Он прижимался к Джону всё теснее. Закрыл глаза, зарылся лицом в его волосы. Джон в ответ без стеснения приник к нему, и руки Шерлока гладили его бока и бёдра.

Шерлок никогда не слышал, чтобы Джон играл так раньше: звук становился всё теплее, в то время как минорная мелодия разрывала струны души Шерлока, дёргала за них изо всех сил. И он понял, что теперь уверен в чувствах Джона. Он был совершенно слеп. Его сердце так сильно билось, что Джон наверняка это чувствовал. Наконец, Джон дошёл до пиццикато. Он тяжело дышал, его пульс отдавался в грудь Шерлока. Джон опустил скрипку.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — жарко спросил он.

— Я не знал как, — ответил Шерлок. Он слегка касался губами шеи Джона, но не целовал её. — Я говорю тебе сейчас.

Джон осторожно положил скрипку и смычок на стол рядом со своим креслом и повернулся. Его глаза сияли чем-то, что Шерлок даже не мог позволить себе представить. Джон позвал его по имени, и его губы прижались к губам Шерлока. Они были тёплые и такие сладкие, что колени Шерлока едва не подогнулись. Он обнял Джона за плечи, а тот обвил руками его талию и приоткрыл рот под натиском губ Шерлока.

Шерлок прижался к Джону, руками крепче обхватил его плечи и упивался поцелуем. Он никогда никого не целовал так раньше, не испытывал того, что чувствовал сейчас. Его не подстёгивало замалчиваемое годами страстное желание. Все эти эмоции будто застряли у него в горле, и он обхватил Джона ещё сильнее.

Мгновение спустя Джон отстранился. Его глаза были открыты и сияли от таких сильных чувств, о которых Шерлок мог только мечтать. Эмоции ясно читались на его лице, и он был так прекрасен, что Шерлок не мог сказать ни слова. Джон избавил его от этой необходимости, продолжая обнимать за талию.

— Столько времени, — сказал он, переводя взгляд с губ Шерлока на его глаза. — Столько времени, Шерлок!

— Я знаю, — виновато произнёс Шерлок. — Прости. Я не...

— Нет, это ты прости меня, — перебил его Джон. — Я должен был просто... но я боялся рисковать и...

— Нет, я знаю, — одновременно с ним сказал Шерлок, чувствуя потребность и желание объясниться. — Я не мог позволить себе поверить, что ты этого хочешь. Я так всё испортил.

— О, Шерлок!

Джон притянул его ещё ближе, обнял, и Шерлок, наконец, дал волю чувствам и прижал Джона к себе так крепко, как хотел сделать все эти годы. Он чувствовал комок в горле, глаза жгло от влаги. Сколько времени было потрачено зря! Шерлок задался вопросом, могли ли они избежать всех этих неприятных событий, связанных с Мэри, ранением, ребёнком, Магнуссеном?

— Только подумать, — говорил Джон, прижимаясь к его щеке. — Я решил, что тебе всё это не нужно, потому что последнее время ты как мог избегал моих прикосновений. А вчера вечером — я подумал, что всё очевидно, когда ясно дал понять, что хочу взять тебя за руку, а ты явно отверг меня. Тогда я почти потерял надежду, Шерлок. А потом ты ушел и закрылся в своей комнате, а я решил, что ты избегаешь меня, и не знал, нужно ли мне извиниться.

— Я запаниковал, — сказал Шерлок, зарывшись лицом в волосы Джона. — Я вёл себя как идиот. Я не знал, что делать. И тут же пожалел об этом. Я думал, что не могу воспринимать тебя объективно, что моё желание придаёт фальшивый окрас всему, что ты сказал или сделал.

— А я думал, что веду себя очевидно как последнее ничтожество, — едва не застонал Джон. — Я был уверен, что ты давно догадался о моих чувствах и просто не хотел этого. Даже раньше — в День святого Валентина, когда ты сделал эти чудесные стейки. Я чуть не решил, что ты специально приготовил этот вкусный ужин, и что мы, возможно, наконец-то обо всём поговорим, но потом ты упомянул Мэри, как будто я всё ещё горюю об окончании нашего брака. И вместо объяснений я просто разозлился и сорвался на тебя из-за скрипки. Я тоже столько раз всё портил. Но сегодня всё стало ясно.

Шерлок ещё глубже зарылся в волосы Джона и, наконец, сказал это — слова, которые не позволял произнести себе даже мысленно:

— Я люблю тебя.

Голос Шерлока звучал приглушённо, но он ощутил дрожь в спине Джона, почувствовал, как тот отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Джон, и Шерлока поразило, что его глаза наполнены слезами.

Он повторил свои слова нетвёрдо, но вполне уверенно, и Джон сжал его лицо и жарко поцеловал. И сказал то же самое в ответ Шерлоку между поцелуями, и каждый поцелуй длился дольше и был всё глубже. Шерлоку казалось, будто он растворяется, будто его тело тает, и они с Джоном становятся одним целым. Джон крепко держал его, не давая упасть, что было очень кстати, потому что колени Шерлока были готовы подогнуться. Острое желание стремилось вниз, словно магма, сосредотачиваясь у него между ног. Его сердце пылало от таких сильных эмоций, что он был будто опьянён. Шерлок не мог произнести ни слова. Единственное, что он мог делать своими губами — это целовать Джона. В его горле рождались тихие нетерпеливые стоны, выходящие наружу через нос. Джон крепко держал его, его изящные ладони прижимались к спине Шерлока. Когда они соскользнули ниже и схватили его за задницу, Шерлок, задыхаясь, прервал поцелуй, его затвердевшая плоть упёрлась в шов брюк. Он бы смутился, если бы желание сейчас не заглушило всё остальное. Шерлок тяжело задышал в щёку Джона и попытался произнести его имя.

— Знаю — ты мне нужен! — прохрипел в ответ Джон. Его нетерпеливость сейчас была сродни нетерпеливости самого Шерлока. — Могу я... можем мы...?

— Да!

Шерлок не знал точно, что Джон собирался спросить, но это и неважно: единственный подходящий сейчас ответ — это безусловное и неограниченное  _да_. 

— Спальня? — простонал Джон.

— Не могу — слишком далеко — мне нужно...

Желание Шерлока росло, пальцы сжимали одежду Джона, всем своим существом он хотел сейчас дотронуться до него, кожа к коже, клетка к клетке, слиться с Джоном навсегда. Ноги перестали его слушаться. 

— Хорошо, — попытался успокоить его Джон, и его голос тоже срывался от неприкрытого желания.

Он расстегнул рубашку Шерлока. Тот почувствовал, как его спина прижимается к стене между кухней и дверным проёмом, и понял, что Джон прижал его к ней, чтобы он не упал. Шерлок никогда ещё не испытывал такого острого возбуждения, и оно заволокло всё вокруг красной дымкой. Слова, которые он произносил, распадались на бессвязные слоги, пальцы стали неуклюжими из-за силы желания. Вместе они кое-как сняли с Джона джемпер и футболку, а потом Джон протянул руку к пуговице на брюках Шерлока. Однако остановился, а его губы застыли прямо у губ Шерлока. Его глаза были полуприкрыты.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок судорожно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, Джон... 

Больше он не мог произнести ни слова. Он взял руку Джона и опустил её ниже, чтобы тот почувствовал, как сильно он этого хочет.

Их пальцы сплелись, когда Джон обхватил затвердевшую плоть Шерлока и снова простонал.

— Шерлок...

Его голос опустился до шёпота, рука, тёплая даже через ткань, сжала сильнее, он прижался к Шерлоку и снова дотронулся губами до его губ. Поцелуй был продолжительным и глубоким, в этот раз Шерлок первым открыл рот, желая снова ощутить язык Джона на своём языке. И, когда это произошло, ощущение перенеслось ниже, где Джон ритмично ласкал его через брюки. Шерлок провёл тыльной стороной ладони по брюкам Джона, чувствуя ответное возбуждение и желая, чтобы ткань была тоньше. Он неуклюже возился с пуговицей и молнией, и Джон помог ему: не прерывая поцелуя, направил руку Шерлока прямо в своё нижнее бельё. 

Поцелуй снова прервался. Шерлок хватал ртом воздух, и ощущение эрекции Джона опьяняло его. Джону удалось расстегнуть его брюки, и теперь он прикасался к Шерлоку через тонкий слой хлопковых трусов. Дыхание Шерлока прервалось, стало каким-то поверхностным пыхтением, и внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, что им будет проще, если они всё-таки лягут. Он встретился взглядом с глазами Джона, и тот кивнул, даже не зная, что собирался сказать Шерлок. Но тот всё равно произнёс — резким от желания голосом:

— Спальня.

Джон улыбнулся, хотя его глаза тоже потемнели от возбуждения. 

Они прошли в спальню, всё ещё держась за брюки друг друга и пытаясь целоваться на ходу.

В комнате Джон наклонился и снял брюки с ног Шерлока, а потом аккуратно выступил из собственных брюк и нижнего белья. 

— Сними это с себя, — скомандовал он, кивая на бельё Шерлока, и тот немедленно подчинился.

Когда высвобожденный пенис выпрыгнул вверх, покрасневший и наполненный, Шерлок смутился гораздо меньше, чем думал. Джон опустил на него взгляд, облизал губы и откашлялся.

— Ого, — сказал он, не пытаясь сдерживаться, и это сделало Шерлока увереннее.

Джон снова посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, и тот тоже перестал любоваться анатомией Джона.

— Ты великолепен, — сказал ему Джон.

Его лицо выглядело открытым и искренним, нескрываемые эмоции сияли в его глазах и делали его таким прекрасным, что Шерлок снова потерял дар речи.

Он открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Джон избавил его от этой необходимости, снова запечатав его губы своими. Он подошёл ближе, прижимая Шерлока к стене, и их эрегированные члены коснулись друг друга. Шерлок неосознанно опустил руки на задницу Джона, прижал его к себе как можно сильнее. Возбуждение пронзало его с каждым ударом сердца. Он чувствовал невероятное возбуждение Джона, прижимающегося к нему, и это было ни с чем не сравнимо. У него не было слов. Его пениса касался твёрдый пенис Джона, и чувствительная кожа Шерлока пульсировала от этого жара. Джон тоже положил руки на задницу Шерлока — Шерлок и представить не мог, что ему будет так хорошо. Они снова и снова целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу, и только когда Шерлок услышал стон, сорвавшийся с собственных губ, Джон, наконец, предпринял следующий шаг, заставляя Шерлока попятиться. Они упали на кровать, и Джон вытянулся на Шерлоке — он был приятно тяжёлым и крепко прижал Шерлока к постели. Джон тёрся о него, и Шерлок приподнялся навстречу его движениям, их взгляды не отрывались друг от друга. Ладони Джона прижимались к его ладоням, их пальцы сплелись, и Шерлок вспомнил о своём вчерашнем побеге, когда Джон хотел взять его за руку. Привело бы их это к точно такому же результату?

Джон опустил голову, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока, и, прижимаясь к нему, волнообразно задвигался. Это было так чувственно, что Шерлок ответил ему всем телом. Он ощущал покалывание, когда волоски на его коже поднялись, пытаясь дотянуться до Джона и прикоснуться к нему. Джон оборвал поцелуй и дотронулся губами до горла Шерлока, нежно покусывая участок, где бьётся пульс, а Шерлок задыхался, не зная, что сделать в ответ. Джон освободил его руки, и Шерлок трогал его везде, где только дотягивался. Его ладони сжимали сильную спину Джона, крепкий изгиб ягодиц, руки, как будто он пытался передать силу своего желания, своего глубочайшего чувства к Джону. Свою любовь. Он мог сказать это сейчас, выразить словами. Он никогда не чувствовал это сильнее, чем сейчас. Их взгляды встретились, и Шерлок снова потянулся ко рту Джона. Он опустил ладонь на его лицо, пока они целовались, и почувствовал вибрирующий звук, которым Джон без слов ему отвечал. Джон провёл языком по языку Шерлока, и ещё один прилив желания пронёсся по его телу словно комета. Он ощущал тепло сочащегося из него предэякулята. Джон тоже почувствовал это и застонал. Он оторвался от губ Шерлока и настойчиво спросил:

— Лубрикант, Шер... у тебя есть...

И потянулся к выдвижному ящику прикроватного столика, а Шерлок страстно кивнул:

— Да, здесь...

Джон тут же нашёл его (чудесный, умный Джон) и зубами открыл колпачок, разбрызгивая содержимое. Он выдавил немного в свою ладонь, потом опустил руку между ними и нанёс его на тёмно-красный эрегированный пенис Шерлока, с силой растирая. Это было так приятно, что Шерлок забыл как дышать, и дыхание застряло у него в горле.

Джон солнечно улыбнулся ему в лицо. 

— Нравится? — мягко и совершенно без какой-либо язвительности спросил он.

Он словно бы отлично знал, что никто никогда так не трогал Шерлока, не ласкал его невероятно чувствительные интимные части тела. Шерлок закусил губу и с силой кивнул. Он снова начал прерывисто и с трудом дышать, а Джон продолжал ласкать его, потирая пальцами яички и гладя их от основания к кончику. Шерлок дрожал всем телом, каждое его нервное окончание будто искрилось, он был не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от глаз Джона, чувствуя себя таким же открытым и уязвимым, как в день, когда появился на свет. Когда ему показалось, что больше он не выдержит ни секунды и скоро взорвётся, забрызгав их обоих, Джон убрал руку. Они вернулись к прежней позиции, их пальцы сплелись, губы Джона застыли в нескольких дюймах от губ Шерлока, они не сводили друг с друга взгляда.

— Я не могу даже сказать тебе, как долго хотел этого, Шерлок, — тихо сказал Джон и снова начал двигаться, медленно и плавно толкаясь о Шерлока.

— Я тоже, — ответил Шерлок.

Эти слова прозвучали неловко, но он произнёс их совершенно искренне, и Джон снова тепло улыбнулся ему. Его пальцы, возможно, чересчур сильно сжали пальцы Джона.

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя, — сказал он, и Джон одобрительно хмыкнул и отпустил его руку. 

Шерлок опустил обе ладони на задницу Джона и толкался о него, достигнув ритма и скорости, удививших их обоих.

Вскоре Джон начал стонать и тереться о него.

— О боже, это великолепно, Шерл… — а! — о боже, да, вот так — черт, это — а-а-а!

Шерлок мог отвечать ему не словами, а лишь хриплыми звуками, страстными от желания и растущего удовольствия. Он чувствовал предэякулят, текущий из пениса Джона на его собственный, ощущал возрастающее желание в движениях Джона. (Так сложно было отключиться, нужно было просто делать это, не анализируя.) Он предпринял героическое усилие и целиком отдался наслаждению, захватившему всё его тело. Шерлок больше не контролировал его и надвигающийся оргазм. Он был беспомощен перед ним и перед Джоном и молча сдался. Он услышал, как издал такой громкий стон, какой не издавал ещё никто из них, его нога обхватила бедро Джона в отчаянной попытке сильнее прижаться к нему. Джон понял его и обхватил ладонью их обоих, быстро двигая рукой. Шерлок издал ещё один громкий задыхающийся стон и почувствовал, как наслаждение сотрясает его тело, как оно выгибается на кровати. Он словно поднимался в воздух. Не было ничего, кроме наслаждения и Джона, что в данный момент было для него одним и тем же. Джон тяжело дышал в его ухо и неистово двигался, пока Шерлок, струя за струёй, изливал своё жидкое желание в руку Джона. А потом наступил и его черёд, тело Джона выгнулось и замерло на долю секунды, после чего Шерлок почувствовал это: горячий поток его спермы. Рука Джона исчезла, но он всё ещё толкался о Шерлока, пока его пенис разбрызгивал остатки оргазма. Он чувствительно дёргался, но в то же время был невероятно удовлетворён. Когда Шерлок обхватил руками вздымающуюся, мокрую от пота спину Джона и притянул к себе, он почувствовал, как прижимающийся к нему пенис становится мягким. Шерлок запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Джона и ощутил его горячее дыхание на своей шее и плече. Он знал, что никогда не чувствовал такую близость с другим человеком и никогда не почувствует. Только с Джоном. Это мог быть только Джон.

После нескольких минут невообразимого блаженства Джон приподнял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Он убрал волосы с его потного лба и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя. Боже, я люблю тебя. 

Он не дал Шерлоку время, чтобы ответить, опустил голову и целовал его снова и снова. В этот миг Шерлок думал, что мог бы умереть здесь и сейчас и был бы счастлив. Он всегда хотел этого, но сомневался, что когда-нибудь получит.

 

 

***

 

Некоторое время спустя к Шерлоку вернулось смутное ощущение реальности. Он обнаружил, что лежит на боку, Джон обнимает его одной рукой, а он обнимает Джона.

— Не могу до конца поверить, что это происходит, — задумчиво сказал он вслух, и Джон засмеялся, словно всё, что бы ни сказал сейчас Шерлок, приводило его в восторг. 

— Знаю, — ответил Джон, прикасаясь к лицу Шерлока. — Но это происходит. Трудно поверить, но это так.

— Я считал, что это невозможно, — серьёзно сказал Шерлок. — Я думал, что тебе это не нужно. Не нужен я. В таком ключе.

— Знаешь, я хотел этого с самого начала, — сказал Джон ровным голосом. Его глаза казались тёмно-синими с вкраплениями серого, и их обрамляли длинные светлые ресницы. — Это правда, Шерлок. Я не сразу признал этот факт, но часть меня всегда об этом знала.

— Знала что? — Шерлок хотел услышать это снова, точную формулировку.

Джон опять улыбнулся.

— Что ты единственный, кто для меня предназначен. Это факт, Шерлок. Почему, ты думаешь, я вернулся?

Шерлок удивлённо заморгал.

— Я считал, что ты вернулся, потому что тебе некуда было больше идти, — честно сказал он. — Я думал, что это скорее были... вынужденные меры, нежели какой-то выбор. 

— Мэри очень разрушительно повлияла на меня, — признался Джон. — И, как я и говорил, в День святого Валентина ты решил, что я хандрю из-за неё, и это меня по-глупому раздосадовало. Потому что правда была в том, что я не знал, как рассказать тебе о своих чувствах, и не понимал, должен ли это делать. Но это не Мэри я ревновал, а тебя! Я завидовал ей за то, что она собиралась проводить с тобой время наедине, занимаясь тем, к чему ты никогда меня не допускал. Я не думал, что ты действительно решишь учить меня. Я принял твоё предложение только из принципа. Только потом я понял, что это отличный способ сблизиться с тобой, даже если это и будет связано с техникой игры. 

Шерлок почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке. 

— Мне было трудно скрывать это, — признался он. — Близость к тебе действует на меня как наркотик.

Джон наклонился к нему и поцеловал долгим поцелуем, продолжая обхватывать ладонью щёку Шерлока. 

— Я подумал, что если совершенно ясно дам понять, что хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, то, возможно, ты начнёшь действовать, — сказал он.

— Я начал, когда, наконец, догадался, что ты делаешь, — ответил ему Шерлок. — Вот почему я дотронулся до тебя, что раньше постоянно запрещал себе делать. Хотя мне так этого хотелось.

— Но почему тогда ты стал таким отстранённым? — нахмурился Джон. — Я думал, что теряю тебя, а не становлюсь ближе. 

Шерлок дотронулся до его лба и попытался разгладить его пальцами, стереть тревогу с лица Джона. 

— Я стал волноваться, что ты догадаешься о моих чувствах, и это оттолкнёт тебя. Я ощущал между нами постоянную напряжённость и боялся, что ты примешь это за «нерешённую сексуальную напряжённость» с моей стороны, про которую говорила Элейн. 

— Идиот, — нежно сказал Джон. — Конечно же, так и было, потому что мы оба испытывали нерешённую сексуальную напряжённость, а не только ты.

— Но я не мог этого знать, — сказал Шерлок, чувствуя, что сам начинает хмуриться. — Когда дело касается тебя, я теряю способность быть объективным.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон и снова его поцеловал. 

Поцелуй длился и длился, они прижимались друг к другу грудью и животами. Немного погодя Джон отстранился и опустил глаза вниз.

— Мы оба здорово измазались, — сказал он. — Давай, я принесу полотенце.

Он перевернулся и, не обращая внимания на протесты Шерлока, встал с кровати, с улыбкой вырывая свою руку из его руки.

— Сейчас вернусь!

Шерлок смотрел, как уходит Джон, а потом с наслаждением растянулся в постели. Он и в самом деле никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо за всю свою жизнь. Быть рядом с Джоном — невероятное наслаждение. Ни с чем не сравнимое. Ничто не могло быть лучше этого. Джон намочил полотенце в тёплой воде под краном в ванной, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Шерлок изучил его задницу и решил, что она безупречна. Возможно, он должен был сказать это вслух. 

— Твоя задница безупречна, — объявил он, решая сказать что-нибудь легкомысленное вместо серьёзных вещей, которые сейчас крутились у него в голове.

Джон фыркнул и повернулся, наконец-то возвращаясь назад.

— И это говорит человек с лучшей задницей в Британии! Правда, Шерлок, я не стану говорить тебе, как меня привлекает твоя задница. У меня есть длинный список того, что я бы хотел с ней сделать, если, конечно, ты не против.

— Я согласен на всё, — не задумываясь, сказал Шерлок и понял, что это действительно так. Не было ничего, в чём он мог бы отказать Джону.

Джон забрался в кровать и позволил Шерлоку взять у него полотенце. Он подпёр голову рукой и очень увлечённо наблюдал, как Шерлок очищает его кожу.

— На всё? — повторил он.

— Мм, — неопределённо согласился Шерлок, проводя полотенцем по животу Джона и опускаясь ниже. 

Джон без стеснения позволил ему вытереть свой мягкий пенис, и тот начал твердеть в течение этой процедуры. Шерлок бросил полотенце и дотронулся до него пальцами, абсолютно завороженный этой самой интимной частью тела Джона. 

Джон улыбнулся и взял полотенце.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Ты забыл дать мне заняться тобой. Давай я почищу тебя, пока всё не высохло.

— Хорошо, — неохотно уступил Шерлок, и Джон начал осторожно очищать его кожу плавными движениями. 

Шерлок задержал дыхание, почему-то начав нервничать.

Словно почувствовав это, Джон поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Тебе незачем волноваться, — сказал он. — Ты просто великолепен, знаешь об этом?

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ и, ничего не сказав, наблюдал за лицом Джона и за тем, что тот делает. Джон спускался ниже по телу Шерлока и без малейшего стеснения вытирал его гениталии. К собственному смущению, Шерлок почувствовал, что начинает твердеть в гораздо большей степени, чем Джон. Даже через тёплое влажное полотенце его пенис подрагивал от прикосновений Джона. Шерлок смущённо поёжился.

— Прости, — сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь перестать смущаться.

Джон, не глядя, кинул полотенце за спину в сторону ванной и продолжал держать руку между ног Шерлока. Кончиками пальцев он прикоснулся к его яичкам, а ладонью обхватил твердеющий пенис. 

— Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться, — сказал он, и его глаза казались такими искренними, что Шерлок едва мог это вынести. 

Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока один, другой, третий раз. 

— Ты просто невероятный, и мне хотелось прикоснуться к тебе со дня нашей первой встречи. Всё это, связанное с Мэри, было ошибкой от начала до конца. Это было чудовищное отклонение от того, чего я действительно хотел. В душе я понимал, что всегда бы выбрал тебя, если бы знал, что это возможно. Я просто не думал, что могу это сделать, и пытался довольствоваться чем-то другим. То, что тебе всё-таки нужно всё это, что тебе нужен я — несмотря на все мои ошибки. Шерлок, я...

— Нет, — перебил его Шерлок. — Давай не будем разбираться, кто кого больше ранил. Мы оба были дураками. Это я с самого начала сказал тебе, что женат на своей работе — в то время как позволил тебе присоединиться к ней. И через что тебе пришлось пройти, пока меня не было. Джон, я...

— Тебя заставили это сделать, — прямо сказал Джон. — Теперь мне это известно. А я женился на женщине, стрелявшей тебе в сердце. И вернулся к ней, зная, что люблю тебя. Можешь ли ты простить меня за это, Шерлок?

Как ни странно, но его возбуждение совершенно не ослабло.

— Да, — сказал он.

Шерлок протянул руку к Джону и сомкнул пальцы на его твердеющем пенисе.

— Ты здесь. Ты любишь меня. Мы пережили всё, что было. Оно больше ничего не значит.

Джон наклонился и прижался губами к шраму, оставленному пулей почти в центре груди Шерлока, одновременно лаская его рукой. 

— Я люблю тебя, — решительно сказал Джон. — И никогда не перестану любить. Никогда больше не буду отказываться от этого. 

— Джон...

Шерлок подался вперёд и отыскал рот Джона, ощущая, как его пенис твердеет и подрагивает у того в руке. Джон обхватил своими ногами его ноги, и Шерлок тут же снова оказался на спине. Он опять перевернул их и наклонился над Джоном, их тела тёрлись друг о друга, руками они трогали друг друга за спину, ягодицы и везде, куда могли дотянуться. Они снова перевернулись, и Джон соскользнул вниз. Шерлок на мгновение пришёл в замешательство, но потом почувствовал влажный горячий рот Джона вокруг своей плоти и услышал, как из его горла вырывается крик. Он запустил обе ладони в волосы Джона.

— О, Джон!..

Он не мог говорить, удовольствие заполнило его горло и перекрыло его, судороги уже начали пробегать по телу. Джон ритмично покачивал головой, его пальцы щупали, поглаживали и трогали совершенно так, как надо. Шерлок и не знал, что тридцатидевятилетнее мужское тело может дважды достичь оргазма за такой короткий промежуток времени, но он явно шёл именно к этому. Шерлок, снова потеряв контроль, стонал и беспомощно толкался в рот Джона, в то время как скрещенными в лодыжках ногами обхватил его спину. Кульминация стремительно приближалась, и он пытался позвать Джона по имени, но было уже слишком поздно — его бёдра непреклонно дёргались вверх, и он чувствовал, что Джон продолжает обхватывать его пенис, даже когда он начал в него изливаться. Он кричал, без слов выражая своё неистовое блаженство, пока кончал снова и снова, а восхитительный рот Джона сжимал его, и тот глотал его сперму. 

Когда всё закончилось, глаза Шерлока увлажнились, а Джон дотронулся до себя, тяжело дыша в бедро Шерлока и продолжая лежать у него между ног. Это — нет, это неприемлемо. 

— Подожди, — настойчиво сказал Шерлок хриплым голосом. — Джон, позволь мне, пожалуйста!

Джон одобрительно хмыкнул и подался вперёд, с жадностью целуя Шерлока и кладя его руку на свой твёрдый сочащийся пенис. Шерлоку хотелось бы попробовать его своим ртом, как делал Джон, но, кажется, тот хотел, чтобы всё происходило именно таким способом. Шерлок сомкнул ладонь вокруг пениса Джона и сжал её, двигая рукой вверх-вниз. Пальцы Джона тоже были здесь, он направлял Шерлока, желая, чтобы тот двигал рукой быстрее. Шерлок мгновенно это понял, провёл рукой по пенису Джона, и это сработало — Джон начал стонать и тяжело дышать ему в подбородок, нахмурившись так, словно чувствовал боль. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, и Шерлок инстинктивно понял, что нужно делать. Он двигал рукой сильнее и быстрее, обдавая горячим дыханием лоб Джона. Джон громко застонал, обхватил ладонь Шерлока и кончил. Всё его тело сотрясалось, пока горячая сперма брызгала на живот Шерлока. Он снова кончил, и Шерлок опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на это. Он поглаживал большим пальцем щель на пенисе Джона, отчего тот опять стал изливаться. Шерлок продолжал ласкать Джона, пока тот не начал дёргаться от избыточной чувствительности, а потом поднёс руку ко рту, чтобы попробовать, проглотить ДНК Джона, почувствовать его уникальный вкус. Джон, с трудом дыша, издал низкий стон, глядя на это, потом позвал Шерлока по имени и поцеловал его. Он снова и снова прерывал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но не останавливался.

Шерлок был потрясён сюрреализмом происходящего — вопреки тому, что обнимающие его сильные руки Джона, несомненно, были реальны. Время потеряло своё значение, был только Джон, только это. Шерлок отдался этому чувству, глубоко целуя Джона и обнимая его так крепко, что их тела почти слились.

Некоторое время спустя Джон погладил его лицо, убрал влажные пряди со лба и произнёс:

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит. Я самый счастливый человек на земле, Шерлок.

— Нет, это я самый счастливый, — сказал Шерлок, дотрагиваясь до его лица. — Мы оба счастливы. Мы, наконец, решили эту задачу. 

— Это заняло у нас много времени. Но я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, — напряженно произнёс Джон. — Мы больше никогда не напортачим. Учитывая, сколько времени у нас на это ушло. Мы это знаем, правда? Что теперь, когда мы нашли это, мы больше никогда это не упустим и не наломаем дров.

— Никогда, — тихо поклялся Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь быть невероятно соблазнительным, когда этого хочешь, — сказал он, слегка меняя тему. — Когда я играл, я едва мог дышать от того, как ты меня трогал. А сейчас — ты точно понимал, что делать, как доставить мне удовольствие. Знаешь, мы просто созданы друг для друга.

— Я это знаю, — серьёзно ответил Шерлок, изучая глаза Джона. — Для меня не могло быть никого другого, Джон. Это всегда был ты. Всегда. 

— Для меня тоже существуешь только ты, — сказал Джон, и в его глазах появилась нежность. Он нашёл руку Шерлока и сплёл их пальцы вместе. — Нам нужно многое наверстать, и мне не терпится это сделать. Мы попробуем абсолютно всё, что захотим. Всё, что угодно.

Шерлок улыбнулся:

— Безусловно.

В этот момент у Джона шумно заурчало в животе, и он смущённо опустил взгляд.

— Прости.

— Я понятия не имею, который час, — признался Шерлок. — Но, наверно, уже настал вечер. Скорее всего, мы пропустили ужин. Время тебя кормить?

Глаза Джона засияли.

— Только если ты тоже будешь есть.

Он бросил взгляд на часы, стоящие на ночном столике.

— О да, уже девятый час, — произнёс он. — Тогда всё понятно.

Джон опять повернулся к Шерлоку. 

— Что ты скажешь? Сможем мы собраться и пойти куда-нибудь поужинать? Или останемся дома и закажем что-нибудь, или приготовим... чего ты хочешь?

Шерлок потянулся и зевнул, а потом обхватил руками и ногами Джона, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе.

— Мм. Давай никуда не пойдём. 

Джон издал низкий чувственный смех.

— Договорились, — без возражений согласился он. — Тогда, наверно, нам следует заказать еду на дом. Это проще всего.

— Хорошо.

Шерлок снова прижался губами к губам Джона, абсолютно не думая о еде, хотя и чувствовал, что действительно проголодался. Джон поцеловал его долгим поцелуем, не пытаясь сопротивляться, тёплой рукой обнимая спину Шерлока. Затем отстранился, поцеловал Шерлока в подбородок и встал. 

— Я возьму листовки с меню еды на вынос и принесу их сюда, — сказал он. — А ты оставайся на месте.

Как будто он мог куда-то уйти! Шерлок смотрел, как задница Джона удаляется в направлении кухни, и уже скучал по нему. (Как нелепо! Меньше, чем за час, он стал слабохарактерней героини викторианских романов!) Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и почувствовал, что очень рад всему происходящему.

Джон вернулся с листовками, и Шерлок лениво помог ему сделать выбор. Обнажённая кожа Джона сильно отвлекала его. Теперь, когда ему, наконец, это было позволено, он не мог прекратить дотрагиваться до неё. Джон позвонил и сделал заказ, затем убрал меню и снова растянулся рядом с Шерлоком, устраиваясь поудобнее, медленно и страстно целуя его. Спустя десять минут или около того Джон открыл глаза. 

— Может, мы должны попытаться взять себя в руки и хотя бы надеть халаты?

Шерлок недовольно промычал.

— Я не вижу причины, по которой мы должны покинуть эту спальню в обозримом будущем. 

Джон засмеялся.

— Еда, — напомнил он Шерлоку. — Вижу, что нам придётся поддерживать свои силы, поэтому ты тоже должен поесть.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, — лениво сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его, чтобы заставить замолчать.

Джон на некоторое время расслабился от поцелуя, а потом отстранился и шлёпнул Шерлока по заднице.

— Пойдём, — сказал он. — Еда. Я умираю от голода.

Он поднялся с кровати, игнорируя протесты Шерлока, и натянул его тёмно-бордовый халат, который, несмотря на длину, очень ему шёл. Потом бросил Шерлоку старый шёлковый синий халат с дыркой от пули на рукаве.

— Мне больше всего нравится, когда на тебе надет этот, — сказал Джон, и если он и хотел побудить Шерлока встать таким образом, то это сработало.

— Правда?

Шерлок взял халат и продел руки в рукава. Неохотно поднялся, лениво потягиваясь, а потом завязал пояс.

Джон, моргая, смотрел на его грудь и кивнул.

— Да. Очень.

Шерлок улыбнулся и неторопливо подошёл к Джону. Он прижал его бёдрами к стенке рядом с комодом и поцеловал, одновременно умудрившись достать из лежащего на комоде бумажника свою кредитную карту и вложить её в руку Джона.

— Вот, — без всякой необходимости сказал он, и Джон поцеловал его снова. 

Раздался дверной звонок. Никто из них не двинулся с места, Шерлок прижимался к Джону.

— Может, миссис Хадсон откроет, — предположил Джон, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Она на похоронах в Уэст-Кантри. Я схожу.

— Нет, я пойду. 

Джон улыбнулся, выбрался из-за Шерлока и быстро пошёл к двери, пока никто из них не передумал. 

Шерлок неторопливо вышел в гостиную, улыбаясь всей квартире и думая, что всё в мире изменилось к лучшему. Стол был относительно чист, и Шерлок подумал о том, как далеко будет сидеть от Джона на протяжении всего ужина. Нет. Он подошёл к камину, присел, чтобы бросить туда немного дров для растопки, и разжёг их. Едва он успел сложить сверху сосновые поленца, как вернулся Джон с едой. Шерлок сел на пятки и протянул руку, чтобы взять одеяло, висящее на спинке кресла Джона. 

— Неси всё сюда.

— Огонь, — довольно сказал Джон. — Отлично.

Он подошёл и сел рядом с Шерлоком. Они прижались друг к другу под одеялом, прислонившись к креслу Джона, и с жадностью стали есть.

Немного погодя Шерлок поднялся и пошёл на кухню, чтобы откупорить бутылку «Совиньон блан», которую достал из холодильника. Он налил вино в бокалы, зажал бутылку под мышкой и понёс всё это назад к Джону, снова устраиваясь возле его тёплого бока. 

— Это должно было быть шампанское, — сказал он. — Я куплю его, когда мы в следующий раз пойдём прогуляться. 

Джон мечтательно улыбнулся Шерлоку и чокнулся с ним бокалом.

— За это, — сказал он. — За нас. Наконец-то.

— Наконец-то, — повторил Шерлок.

Они чокались, потягивали вино и целовались. После того, как они закончили есть, и бутылка вина почти опустела, Джон взял Шерлока за руку и сплёл их пальцы.

— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? — сказал он.

В его глазах было видно сомнение, и Шерлок нахмурился.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он, смотря Джону в глаза. — Что именно?

Другая рука Джона тоже сомкнулась вокруг его ладони. 

— Я хотел попросить, чтобы ты сыграл мне вальс, который ты написал для... для свадьбы, — сказал он, и Шерлок понял причину его нерешительности.

Он слегка напрягся.

— Я не играл его со дня свадьбы, — сказал он, не отказываясь прямо.

Он не стал бы отказывать Джону даже в этом, но Джон, конечно же, знал, что вспоминать свадьбу ему всё ещё нелегко.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Шерлока. — И знаю почему. Для меня это, как ни удивительно, тоже болезненные воспоминания. В течение всего этого странного периода, когда ты вернулся, а я был с Мэри, я пытался уладить две вещи и говорил себе, что у меня получится это сделать: жениться на Мэри и остаться твоим лучшим другом. Я пытался убедить нас обоих, но ты не поверил в это ни на секунду, ведь правда? Мне хотелось верить, что между нами ничего не изменится, но как мой брак с Мэри мог не повлиять на наши отношения? Мы с тобой оба хотели этого и думали, что это невозможно, не знали, как попросить это, и именно я поставил заграждение в виде моей помолвки, в виде третьего лица. И вместо того, чтобы согласиться, что это может сработать, что мы трое можем быть друзьями и на всю прочую чушь, ты публично уступил меня Мэри на свадьбе. Как будто ты отверг всю мою ложь и совершил самый любезный из всех возможных поступков, а потом откланялся. Это было последнее, чего я хотел, а вальс стал вишенкой на торте. Я помню, как танцевал с Мэри, в ужасном, как мне казалось, молчании — молчание, плюс твоя чудесная музыка, и я чувствовал себя так, будто меня выпотрошили, но при этом я должен был улыбаться. Для меня это был первый танец с женой. Я должен был быть счастлив, но я знал, что это не так. А потом последовал финальный удар в виде твоей дедукции о беременности Мэри и уходом без прощания. Я решил, что потерял тебя навсегда. Первый месяц моего брака был мучением. Я постоянно думал о тебе, а когда снова тебя нашёл...

— Я был под кайфом и создавал видимость, что встречаюсь с Джанин, а вскоре после этого твоя жена выстрелила мне в сердце, — сказал Шерлок, вклиниваясь в поток слов Джона и сжав пальцы, лежащие у него в руке. — О, Джон! Если бы я только знал. Если бы мы оба знали. 

— И я, — хрипло сказал Джон. — Но ты написал это произведение для меня. Я знал, что это для меня, а не для нас обоих, несмотря на все планы Мэри относительно чудесной дружбы с тобой. Я чувствовал, что это было предназначено мне и только мне.

— Так и было, — не вполне твёрдо произнёс Шерлок. — Я рад, что ты понял это — даже тогда.

Он взял другой рукой ладонь Джона, и теперь все четыре руки сплелись вместе, лёжа на их коленях. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему я хочу, чтобы ты всё исправил, — сказал он так серьёзно и грустно, что Шерлок мысленно уже на всё согласился. — После того, как ты сказал, что вальс написан для меня, я хочу услышать его снова. В этот раз нет никакой Мэри. Только мы.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок.

Он поднялся на ноги и допил остатки вина, а потом пошёл к скрипке, по-прежнему лежащей на столе рядом с креслом Джона.

Джон встал вместе с ним.

— Помнишь, как ты учил меня танцевать? — спросил он, обнимая Шерлока со спины.

Шерлок прижался к Джону.

— Конечно. Я никогда не забуду ни единого мгновения этого.

Джон крепче обхватил его руками.

— Жалко, что ты не можешь играть и танцевать одновременно.

Шерлок улыбнулся и повернулся к Джону, высвобождаясь из его рук. Он вышел на середину комнаты, где они когда-то тренировались танцевать вальс для свадьбы, и сказал:

— Не хочу задеть тебя локтем, когда буду играть.

Он кивнул на кофейный столик.

— Ноты лежат в моей спальне, если они тебе нужны, — сказал Джон, отходя к кофейному столику и садясь на его край. 

Он положил ногу на ногу и опустил сверху сцепленные вместе руки. Шерлок подумал, что, сидя в его халате, Джон выглядит почти невыносимо прекрасным: лицо освещено огнём, а глаза кажутся необыкновенно мягкими, нежными и красивыми.

Шерлок понимал, что теперь сумеет сыграть вальс как следует. Для Джона и только для него, как это и предназначалось, когда он сочинял его, но в этот раз вальс не будет отравлен ложью свадьбы Джона. 

— Я написал его, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Мне не нужны ноты.

Он поднял смычок и начал играть, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона, как это и было на свадьбе. Произведение было совсем простое, даже проще, чем этюды, которые играл Джон, но в нём была заключена вся тоска Шерлока, его пустого в то время сердца. 

Когда Шерлок доиграл до конца, глаза Джона наполнились слезами. Он поморгал, встал, подошёл к Шерлоку и взял скрипку из его несопротивляющихся рук. Джон положил её на кофейный столик, затем вернулся в объятья Шерлока и сказал:

— Потанцуй со мной.

— Но здесь нет музыки.

Как бы то ни было, руки Шерлока уже обхватили его. Это не вальс, они просто прижимались друг к другу, обнимаясь, и музыка здесь не имела никакого значения.

— Мне всё равно.

Они двигались в молчании, а эхо вальса играло в головах у обоих. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, Джон прижался щекой к его щеке. Немного погодя Джон нарушил молчание:

— Согласен ли ты вступить со мной в брак?

Дыхание Шерлока замерло у него в горле.

— Да.

Всё было очень просто. Не требовалось никаких обсуждений. Это был единственный возможный ответ. Шерлок зарылся лицом в волосы Джона и поцеловал его, а затем отыскал его губы. Они долго целовались, а потом Шерлок снова сказал:

— Да.

Джон ответил не словами, а стоном, и их танец быстро закончился. Оба халата упали на ковёр, и Шерлок подумал: как же хорошо, что миссис Хадсон нет дома — хотя они скоро обо всём ей расскажут. Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Они оставили огонь и скрипку и вернулись в спальню. Шерлоку пришло на ум, что его желание не выходить из спальни в обозримом будущем может запросто сбыться. Конечно, дело не в том, что они куда-то торопились, потому что с этого момента в их распоряжении была вся жизнь.

Шерлок никогда не осмеливался представить, что это может случиться, но это происходило на самом деле. Сердце словно пыталось выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки, но руки Джона крепко его сжимали. Как-нибудь он переживёт шок от радости, исходящей из всего его существа. Теперь всё будет хорошо, потому что Джон вернулся домой, и в этот раз всё чудесным образом стало таким, каким они оба хотели. Это невероятно, но, тем не менее, доказательство сейчас находилось в руках Шерлока. 

Настало время перестать думать, сказал себе Шерлок. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон смотрит на него с улыбкой. С этой точки обзора он мог быть для Шерлока целой вселенной. (Так и было.) Шерлок всецело отдался чувствам, потому что когда Джон был рядом, больше ничего не имело значения.

 

 


End file.
